


karasuno general hospital

by suga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctors & Physicians, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, this isn't a soap opera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suga/pseuds/suga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is what happens when you stick a bunch of volleyball nerds into a hospital au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. sugawara & daichi with a hint of tanaka.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the emergency room.

The hustle and bustle of people, the squeaky stretcher wheels and the monotonous drone of machinery beeping filled Sugawara Koushi’s ears as he made his way in and out of curtained off rooms. He wasn’t sure, but it had to have been a full moon, or Friday the 13th, or both, but the emergency room of Karasuno General Hospital was busier than it should be. He had already seen four patients with broken limbs, two car accidents bringing in a total of six more with injuries, also which did not include the previous four, three elderly falls, and a few patients with other ailments that had decided to bring horrendous symptoms on a rather busy day.

Doctor Sugawara set down the clipboard of the patient he had previously been tending to and sighed, looking at the clock. He had only been on shift for just over two hours, and he was feeling like he’d done his full twelve. He should have seen this coming from the moment he rolled out of bed to find his alarm clock off, as well as the power to the rest of his apartment.

“Ko—Dr. Sugawara!”

The voice made Suga jump in his spot in the nursing station and he turned around, a small smile moving onto his lips at the sight. His eyes then moved from the man’s face down to the two cups of coffee in his hands.

The man stepped up close to Suga, leaning to his ear. “I only just got your message about the apartment’s power; it was still on when I left last night. I figured you’d need this.”

Sugawara grinned wider and took the coffee offered to him and hurriedly took a sip, enjoying the feeling of it warming his tense body.

“Daichi, you really know how to fix my day.” He said softly. “My knight in shining armor.” He added, causing Daichi to grin and move to the nurse’s desk to resume the rest of his shift.

Despite their relationship outside of work, the pair had always kept things under wraps while in the hospital. People knew, of course, but the pair knew better than to flaunt their relationship in front of patients, and they managed to successfully keep their private life separate from their work life.

Suga enjoyed the coffee for a short time more as he quickly scanned over charts before sitting it down next to Daichi’s own, ruffling the brunet’s hair and earning himself a playful elbow jab. Soon after, he was back out on the floor making the rounds to the patients he had yet to see, or those that had been brought in in the last couple minutes.

Suga slipped by nurses and other bodies in the narrow hall of the emergency room until he made it to the end of the ward. He stepped through the last curtained off room and grabbed the clipboard from the end of the bed before scanning over the name at the top. A sigh immediately escaped his lips as his eyes slowly rose to view the sorry state of one Tanaka Ryuunosuke.

“Ryuu, why?” was all that Suga was able to say before stepping closer to the bed, squinting at the bruises forming on the boy’s face. His eye was starting to swell and there were streaks of dried blood visible on his bottom lip. He had looked as if he had been in a rather gnarly fight, though Suga knew better than to assume something so simple.

“I wath thrying to help clean the houthe thince Thaeko…” Suga lifted his hand to stop his poor friend from speaking further, realizing that he had, in fact, lost a few teeth.

“Short form, my friend. You came in on a very busy night.”

Tanaka nodded, though visibly winced as the movement had hurt his neck. “There wath a thkateboard at the top of the thtairs.”

And that was all Suga had to hear. It took everything in him to keep a straight face, biting the inside of his bottom lip as he nodded, jotting down notes. Tanaka was more or less a clumsy guy that ended up in the wrong position at the wrong time ending up with him in the emergency room, and Suga had the perfect visual of his friend walking around with garbage bags and completely missing the skateboard he had no doubt left at the top of the stairs.

Suga’s eyes moved down to Tanaka’s propped up leg as the boy groaned. There was a large gash at his knee that went down to his mid shin.

“How does that leg feel?” Suga asked, stepping closer to the bed to examine.

“It fuckin’ hurth, man.” Tanaka whined, though cleared his throat when Suga’s head whipped towards him. “It hurth, man. Thorry.”

“At least not so loud.” The doctor hummed before looking back to Tanaka’s leg. “Well, I’m gonna send you in for an x-ray, because while I know it’s going to be broken—“

“Pleathe tell me Kiyoko ithn’t working. She can’t thee me when my beautiful face ith looking like thith.”

Suga raised his eyebrows, knowing full well that she was actually working. “No, no. You’ll be okay tonight. Anyway, I will get a nurse to bring you some painkillers and when there is a spot open, someone will take you upstairs.”

Tanaka sighed, relieved. “Thank you, Dr. Thugawara.”

The doctor could only roll his eyes at Tanaka before setting the clipboard back down in the tray at the end of the bed.

“Did Saeko just drop you and leave you here?” he asked after a moments thought, frowning as he turned back towards the patient. He hadn’t seen his sister around at all, or heard her for that matter.

Tanaka slowly shook his head. “She didn’t even bring me. She called for an ambulance and then I was on my own, because she wouldn’t stop laughing at me and figured it would be rude to be howling with laughter in the middle of the emergency room.” He explained slowly, trying to properly enunciate his words around the pain in his mouth.

Suga blinked for a moment before nodding. “Well, she’s not wrong, I guess. I’ll get the ball rolling so you can get out of here before the sun rises.”

And with that, the doctor slipped back out of the room, the visual of Tanaka rolling down the set of stairs on a skateboard still playing through his mind. He wasn’t one to overthink patient injuries, but when it came to Tanaka, who he seemed to have to tend to at least every other month, he couldn’t help it.

Suga walked over to the nurse’s station, surprised to see Daichi still sitting where he had left him, his face buried in paperwork to finish before he could go home.

“Daichi,” Suga sang quietly, startling the other to look up over the desk.   A smile immediately found it’s way onto the brunet’s face. “I need to get some painkillers to Tanaka in room 7, and to find a slot for him to go visit Kiyoko, without him knowing he’ll be seeing her.”

His boyfriend nodded. “What happened this time?”

“Skateboard and stairs,” was all Suga said before making his way to his next patient, leaving Daichi quietly chuckling into his hand.


	2. yamaguchi & tsukishima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the crow's nest cafe.

The dim lights flickered on the ceiling of the hospital lobby. The hallways had been long deserted, aside from the random nurse or doctor moving from one ward to another hurriedly.

Yamaguchi Tadashi sighed quietly as he stood behind the counter of The Crow’s Nest café in the front lobby of the hospital. His eyes slowly moved to take a look at the clock on the wall before he internally groaned, letting his head fall forward with his chin pressing against his chest.

The Crow’s Nest was a twenty-four-hour café that saw little to no traffic after they closed the front doors for the night; anyone wanting to enter the hospital during the night had to come in by means of the emergency room on the opposite side of the building. Yamaguchi didn’t know why they insisted on making the café stay open through the night, when there was subpar coffee for a couple quarters cheaper one floor down in the cafeteria.

It was a little after midnight when he pushed himself away from the counter to make himself something to drink. He’d been alone since ten, and still had another six hours to go. He was really regretting not bringing a book to read, or a game to play. Although, after the exams he’d just finished taking, reading anything was the last thing he wanted to do. The ticking clock above where he stood was the only thing to keep him company.

Yamaguchi started up the machine to make a couple shots of espresso while also steaming up a good amount of soymilk. Satisfied, he set both aside as he reached up to get his work mug down from one of the higher shelves, just barely catching the handle with the tips of his fingers.   He filled the bottom of the mug with a generous layer of chocolate, followed by the espresso and the milk. He quickly cleaned the station before moving himself back to the cash register with his drink to lean against the counter.

 

It was well after Yamaguchi had finished his coffee and washed his cup before he saw anyone walk by the café, though the person didn’t give a second glance. The boy behind the counter frowned though and stepped up the counter, leaning over to follow where the other was walking. With the front doors locked, there wasn’t much in that direction. But when the person didn’t walk back, the boy shrugged and went back to cleaning whatever he could find to clean.

It was about two in the morning when he pulled his phone from his pocket and set it on the small iPod docking station near the door to the back room. He played it low enough to hear as he swept and mopped the front portion of the shop.

With the upbeat tempo playing in the background, Yamaguchi couldn’t help but sway his hips from side to side as he pushed the mop back and forth across the floor.

“My anaconda don’t want none unless you got buns hun…” he sang quietly to himself, his body moving a bit more to the music as the beat ramped up and made him completely unaware of his immediate surroundings. He continued pushing the mop around the front of the store, even though he had gone over the same spot a few times. But he continued to get more into the song, as Nicki sang quietly in the background and he sang quietly along with the words of a song he had honestly forgotten was on his phone in the first place.

Yamaguchi spun around slightly as he continued to sing, “I’m on some dumb…” though he cut himself off mostly as he realized someone had been standing at the cash register. “…shit. Sorry! So sorry you had to witness that, oh my gosh!” He cried, throwing the mop to the side as he went up to the cash register, face flushed with embarrassment and he could already feel sweat forming on his forehead, although that could have been from the physical exertion of dancing with the mop.

The person at the counter smirked and looked as though he was half a second away from laughing out loud, but it never ended up coming. And it was then that Yamaguchi realized he had been the person that he’d seen walk by earlier. His eyes moved from the boy’s face down to the badge on the front of his shirt stating that he worked in the hospital.

“Do you dance around often?” the customer asked with one eyebrow raised as he looked at the boy behind the counter, who was still shaking with embarrassment. By then, Yamaguchi was having more trouble thinking straight, because the person was actually quite good looking, with his short blond hair and his dark rimmed glasses.

It took him a moment to realize he had been asked a question, and he shook his head furiously. “No, no. No. No I don’t, not at all.” His reaction seemed to make the person in front of him smile a bit wider. “What can I get for you?” he managed to ask, his voice only cracking a lot. He mentally kicked himself.

The person in front of him leaned on the counter and eyed the menu above both of their heads. The time he spent contemplating seemed like an eternity. Yamaguchi eyed the clock to make sure time was still going it’s normal speed.

“I’ll get a medium vanilla latte with soy.” The customer finally said.

Yamaguchi nodded and punched the order into the register. “That’s going to be $4, and I gave you a discount for having to witness that awful dancing. I am so sorry.” He said again, his face still on fire from complete embarrassment. But then a question came to mind as he looked up at the man. “How long have you worked here? I’ve never seen you before.”

The brunet moved over to the espresso machine to start making the drink as the customer started. “I was actually going to ask the same, I’ve never seen one in here dancing at two-thirty in the morning before. But I’ve been on the night shift for the last few weeks, transferred from another hospital.”

Yamaguchi nodded as he started steaming the soymilk. “That would explain it. I’ve had my face stuck in textbooks for the past few weeks, so I’ve only been here on the weekends, during the day. Today’s actually my first shift back on night shift.” He was quite impressed with himself he managed to say everything without his voice cracking again.

The man at the counter hummed and nodded as he watched the barista like a hawk, but he managed to make the drink without any slip-ups. He walked back over to the counter and set it down with a somewhat shaky hand, yelping as another song came on his phone through the speakers. He could get away with Anaconda, maybe, but he wasn’t going down the Disney path with this guy.

“Let It Go?”

The boy behind the counter internally cried and nodded, shutting his music off completely before turning back to his customer, who looked like he had zero intention of leaving. Didn’t he have a job to get to, or something?

“My music taste is not up for discussion.” Yamaguchi finally said, crossing his arms. “Besides, I don’t even know your name.”

Setting down his coffee cup, he stood up from leaning on the counter and lifted his hand. “Tsukishima Kei, and I work at the reception desk.”

Yamaguchi swallowed a lump in his throat as his shaky hand moved up to the other’s taking it lightly. “Yamaguchi Tadashi, and uh, I work here.”

“Really, I hadn’t noticed?”

Yamaguchi officially didn’t like this Tsukishima person anymore. At all. No way. Even though he _really_ was attractive.

“Do you work again tomorrow night?” Tsukishima asked after a moment of silence. It took a moment before Yamaguchi nodded, and a small smirk tugged on the tips of the other’s lips. “Then I hope to see you dancing again tomorrow.”

And with that, and one last look, Tsukishima pushed himself away from the counter and off in the direction of the reception desk.

Yamaguchi’s heart was hammering in his chest and he knew his face was probably still ten shades of red as he grabbed the mop for support.

“I don’t want to work the nightshift anymore, Mr. Mop.” He whined quietly to himself, closing his eyes. “Please don’t let him know I talk to mops as well as dance with them.”


	3. asahi, yachi & nishinoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pediatrics.

The Karasuno General Hospital’s pediatric unit was a loud one. The eight wings took up two entire floors of the secondary hospital tower. Between parents talking with nurses, children telling stories to the other children, and rambunctious sick kids forgetting they’re sick for just a short amount of time, the noise level could easily compete with that of the emergency room. And that noise is what kept Dr. Asahi Azumane’s ears ringing through every shift, along side the already loud machinery in most of the rooms beeping and screeching at all times of the day.

So when the night fell and the children were in their rooms and most of the parents had retired to their own homes, or the parent hostel on the property, the silence that came with it was almost eerie. Asahi was not a fan of working the night shifts, but it came with his job and he couldn’t complain.

Despite the full moon shining down on the hospital, he was thankful for a quiet night. He quietly did his rounds, visiting those children that couldn’t sleep through fits of fear of being confined to a hospital bed, and those unable to fall into a slumber due to nausea and dizziness.

As he came full circle a short while later with no hiccups in any of the rooms, Asahi’s eyes fell upon a young, blonde nurse sitting in the nurse’s station. She was clad in a set of navy blue scrubs with her hair tied up to one side. She yawned and wiped her eyes with her free hand while she tried her hardest to hold onto the pen she had been writing with. Asahi walked up to the counter to see she was filling out charts, transferring notes to the appropriate files from her own notebook.

“Have you taken your break?” Asahi asked quietly, not wanting to startle the girl, though failing miserably as the nurse jumped in her seat anyway.

She looked up with her eyes forced open wide before relaxing. “Oh, it’s you, Asahi.” She said, a sigh of relief outlining her tone. “I wanted to get these notes done while it was quiet, but it’s too quiet. I’m exhausted.”

Asahi nodded slowly and looked up and down the mostly bare halls. There were other nurses quietly moving around the halls, but it was almost too quiet. “I know what you mean.” He finally offered as he turned back to her. “Take your break soon, okay, Yachi? I’ll make sure no one pages you and you can get some rest in the break room if one of the beds are available. Enjoy a slow night while you can, we can’t have the nurses getting sick from lack of rest when we’re short staffed as it is.”

The girl nodded and rubbed her eyes once more. “Thank you, doctor. I’m almost done and I’ll head downstairs for an hour in a couple minutes.”

With that, Asahi nodded once more pushed away from the station to let Yachi get back to work, and he made his way to his shared office at the end of the unit to catch up on patients files.

 

 

Asahi had stopped paying attention to the time as he wrote notes and studied up on all of the children’s sicknesses and injuries. He leaned back in his chair at his desk and stretched his arms above his head, yawning. It felt as though he’d been cooped up for all eternity with the way his joints ached from sitting too long. He stood up and stepped out of the office, seeing light starting to shine through the windows in the common room across from his office.

Closing the office door, he made his way back up the hall towards the nurse’s station. Yachi was standing at the counter with a paper tray in one hand as she spoke to a doctor who had just arrived for his day shift. He had two coffees clutched tightly in his hands.   Asahi stayed quiet as the pair spoke. Yachi caught the doctor up on the very uneventful night, and the smaller man nodded as he took in all of the information. A small smile tugged at the ends of Asahi’s lips as he watched the man listen intently, before he internally shook his head and looked away.

He was going to get caught staring one day and get in trouble. He wasn’t ready to deal with that.

“Good morning, Asahi!” The other doctor finally greeted, wide grin on his face as he offered the second coffee to him. “Dark roast, just the way you like it.”

Asahi attempted to stop himself from blushing, but it was to no avail. He reached for the coffee with shaky hands and nodded. “Thank you, Noya. Did you have a good night?”

Yachi stood between the two doctors, smirk on her face before slinking back and away to take the paper tray of medication to one of the patients.

“The neighbors upstairs were going at it again last night, and I’m starting to get really annoyed. I don’t want to be _that guy_ but I’m going to be that guy and place a noise complaint if it happens again. It’s so hard to get a good nights sleep in that apartment.” Nishinoya sighed at the end of his rant before taking a sip of his coffee. Asahi knew about Noya’s thoughts on the neighbors being out to get him. “I heard it was a slow night?”

It took a moment for Asahi to register the question before he nodded. “Oh, yeah. Really bizarre. I don’t mean to sound superstitious, but the whole full moon kind of had me prepared for a crazy night. You know how it goes.”

“No kidding. Christmas was the last one, right? Working the night shift on Christmas was a nightmare. Do you remember I had to call you even though we were confident we’d be okay, and the nurses drew straws to see who would be able to go home for dinner with their families and—man.” Noya shook his head slowly as he remembered the night. “We were run off our feet.”

“Yeah, I remember having to leave dinner with my parents.” Asahi said quietly, though he didn’t complain. Dinner was good, but he didn’t want his coworkers overwhelmed either. It was his job and it couldn’t be helped. “But, again, hopefully it stays steady like this for you today. I don’t remember who is working on the floor upstairs today, but if you need anything…”

“Asahi, we can’t have you getting sick too.” Noya said, smiling up at the taller doctor and lightly hitting his shoulder with his free hand. “This is the time of year when everyone seems to get sick, and we need a real doctor around these parts.”

“You are a real doctor, Noya…” Asahi mumbled before the smaller doctor rolled his eyes.

“Tell that to the parents. The other day I there was a mom in here demanding I stop playing dress up because it wasn’t funny and that she needed to speak to a doctor. She wouldn’t take my hospital identification as enough proof.” The man shook his head before finally dropping his hand from Asahi’s arm, realizing it was still there. “But anyway, you get your last rounds done and I will catch up with whatever I missed. The usual.”

And with one last grin, Noya was off towards the offices at the end of the unit and Asahi was left standing with a hot cup of coffee at the nurses station, the feeling of Noya’s hand still burning through his white coat.

 

 

Nishinoya had barely set his coffee down on his desk in the office when Yachi slipped through the door with a grin. “So, where was my coffee?” she asked, a teasing tone in her voice.

The doctor looked at her for a moment and decided to ignore the question all together.

“Have you talked to him yet?” Yachi pressed, leaning against the door and keeping her voice low enough not to attract unwanted attention to the conversation.”

“I was literally just talking to him.”

The blonde sighed and rested one of her hands over her face. “You know what I mean.”

Noya slid his jacket off of his shoulders before hanging it up on a hook behind his desk. He pulled down his white coat and put it on before setting his stethoscope around his neck.

“If you’re talking about what we discussed over New Year’s dinner, no. No I haven’t said a single word, but give me a break it’s only been three weeks.”

“It’s been three weeks you haven’t told him.” She sang quietly, pushing herself away from the doorframe, but not leaving the room. “But honestly, if you want my opinion…”

“I know you’re going to give me your opinion anyway.” Noya muttered, picking his cup of coffee back up.

“From my standpoint, the way he looks at you? You can’t go wrong in telling him. Heck, you basically look at each other like you’re both seeing the most amazing thing in the world. Like the biggest, fullest moon there has ever been, or a bright meteor shower, or one of the world’s wonders, or Star Wars for the first time, or—“

“I get it. And, he is taller than me, I basically have to look at the sky to see his face so those kind of metaphors or whatever don’t exactly work.  Although Star Wars I can get, I guess.”

“Yuu…”

“I’ll talk to him, don’t worry, Yachi.” The doctor said, stepping up to her once he was prepared to start his shift. “Please finish your shift and go home, you looks like you’re going to fall asleep on your feet. I honestly would have brought you a coffee, but I think Yamaguchi down in the café had seen a ghost or something really messed up so I didn’t want to ask too much of him. He seemed really out of it, which is really strange for him.”

 


	4. kageyama & hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> orientation.

Kageyama looked at his watch before a deep yawn escaped him. His mind was fuzzy, and his eyes were heavy, but he had made it to work in time to enjoy his first and most likely only cup of coffee of the day. There was a short line at the Crow’s Nest café, but he knew he’d still make it up to orientation on time.

A short while later, the brunet standing behind the counter waved Kageyama to the register to order. Through his tired eyes, he could somewhat recognize the boy across from him but didn’t put much thought into it past that. “Can I get a large coffee with two cream?” he asked, pushing his hand into his pocket to dig out some change.

Yamaguchi eyed Kageyama curiously before nodding and moving to prepare the order.

Kageyama picked up a few coins from his hand before depositing the rest back into his pocket. Once he was presented with the coffee, he hurriedly handed over the money with a quick, ‘keep the change,’ before making his way to the break room. He had fifteen minutes before orientation, and he needed that full fifteen to wake up properly.

In the main hospital building, which Kageyama was in, the break room was on the second floor with the labs and other testing rooms. He stepped out of the stairwell and down the hall, passed the x-ray rooms, and a few offices before reaching the break room. Had he continued, he’d have made it to where most of the bloodwork got taken care of, as well as every other bodily fluid one could test.

From what he could see, the break room was empty. On one side of the room there was a small kitchenette for the workers. There was a fridge for meals, a microwave to heat them up, a sink for dishes and cupboards filled with mismatched plates and cutlery. A water tower sat at the end of the counter. In the center of the room there was long table and a half-dozen chairs tucked underneath. There were a couple couches near the windows and a television quietly playing the morning news mounted on the wall opposite the kitchenette.

Kageyama had worked in the hospital the previous semester and remembered the break room in the other building was much nicer. He had fond memories of sleeping in the beds provided when he had the chance.

He walked over to one of the couches near the window and sat down, sighing quietly as he relaxed. He checked his watch again and noted he was down to the last ten minutes of his freedom for the next twelve hours and quickly concentrated on his coffee.

 

 

It was the first day of the new semester and Hinata was excited. Since the last university semester ended the week before Christmas, he had been itching to get back into the hospital. He had too much energy and too much free time during his break, and he was glad to be back.

He walked through the front doors into the lobby and grinned. He waved to the tired looking blond behind the reception desk, who just looked back at him with annoyance.   The orange-haired boy didn’t think much of it though as he continued down the hall to the café. He picked up a bottle of orange juice from the display and waited his turn to pay. He grinned widely at the boy behind the counter when it was his turn.

“How was your break, Yamaguchi?” Hinata asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“What are you talking about, break?” Yamaguchi shook his head slowly before ringing in the juice.

Hinata pulled out a bill from his wallet and handed it over to the other. “I mean like Christmas break. Oh! How were your exams? That was brutal them being right after Christmas.”

Yamaguchi shuddered at the mention of the exams. “I’d rather not talk about it. And we won’t get our grades until next week.”

Hinata reached for his change as it was handed to him and frowned. “You’re looking a bit pale, are you okay?”

The brunet jumped slightly and nodded with wide eyes. “W-what? I- I’m totally okay. I’m, uh, I’m just tired.”

Hinata squinted at the other before nodding, and beaming back at the boy. “Okay! Well, I hope you have a good rest of your day. First day back!”

Yamaguchi couldn’t help but laugh quietly, hiding his laugh with his hand. “Have a good shift, Hinata.”

Hinata continued his way down the hall before glancing up at the clock between the two elevators that stood in front of him. His eyes widened and a wave of panic hit him as he ran the last few steps to hit the button for the lifts. If the elevators worked like they were supposed to, he would be just in time for orientation.

Luck seemed to be on Hinata’s side that morning as the doors to the elevators slid open. He slipped inside and hit the button for the fifth floor, where he’d be meeting up with the rest of the interns and Dr. Nekomata to find out where he’d be placed for the month. He was hoping he was going to be sent to work under Dr. Kenma Kozume again. He had a lot of fun with the doctor, and he learned a lot.

The elevator doors opened once more a few moments later and Hinata quickly stepped out and began the long trek to the end of the hall to the fifth floor’s common room. It was a room for the patients on the fifth floor to come and relax, to get out of their beds, and watch some television. Though, it was early enough that most of the patients didn’t want to get out of bed.

Hinata looked around the common room when he entered and grinned at the sight of one Kageyama Tobio. Without putting much thought into his actions, he sprung forward and wrapped one of his arms around Kageyama’s neck from the back. The taller boy hadn’t realized the other had even entered the room, and had zero time to prepare for the weight on his shoulders, and to save what was left of his coffee, which was now all over his face and the floor.

“What the…” Kageyama’s voice was still lined with sleep, but he was definitely more aware of his surroundings thanks to that wake up call. “Dumbass.” he grumbled quietly as he shuffled off to grab some paper towel in the attached bathroom.

There was a look of fear in Hinata’s eyes as he looked between the bathroom door where Kageyama had gone, and the coffee puddle on the floor in front of him. He could feel the eyes of the other interns on him and he was glad Dr. Nekomata hadn’t come into the room yet.

Kageyama came back into the room a few moments later without his coffee cup, but an armful of paper towel. Hinata believed that if looks could kill, he would have been long dead because the scowl on Kageyama’s face had him slinking back and away.

“Alright folks, sorry for the delay!” a voice boomed through the room, startling everyone that had been engrossed in the drama between Hinata and Kageyama.

An older, grey-haired man had walked into the room in a long white jacket and a grin. He had a clipboard tucked under one of his arms, and his stethoscope was secured around his neck. His eyes moved about the room before falling onto Kageyama, who was still frantically trying to dry up the mess that Hinata had made him make. The man only sighed.

“Boys, what have I told you?”

“Dr. Nekomata, this was entirely my fault, I’m sorry.” Hinata cried, bowing as he clutched his unopened orange juice bottle in his hand tightly. “I did not know Kageyama had an open cup of coffee in his hands, I was carel-”

“Shut up, dumbass.” Kageyama mumbled, cutting Hinata off entirely. The latter stood back up properly and cleared his throat. “Sorry.”

Nekomata nodded slowly before looking at the other interns in the room, delaying as much as he could as Kageyama finished cleaning up the mess. Once the raven-haired boy came back into the room after having disposed of the dirty paper towels, Nekomata properly began orientation.

“Since this is your second semester, you’re all very much aware of how this works. We’ll switch you up between units every few weeks so you get a feel for each field. You will be going back to units you’ve been to before, much like last semester, so there really is no change; it’s just more experience hours to add onto your resume for future employment.”

The head doctor droned on for only a short period of time, though that early in the morning on their first day back, the interns were having a rough time trying to get their heads back in the game.

Hinata looked around the room after a moment and realized that his fellow interns were slowly disappearing from around him, and soon enough his name was being called.

“Hinata Shouyou, your first few weeks will be done in the emergency room and you’ll be in Doctor Sugawara’s care.” Nekomata stated as he handed over a stack of paper from his clipboard. “Head on down there now and make yourself at home, everyone is waiting for you.”

Hinata took the sheets from the head doctor and he nodded. “Yes sir. Thank you!”

With one last glance at Kageyama, who was still scowling, though by no means as harsh as he had been, Hinata flew out of the common room and made his way back downstairs to the emergency room.

Kageyama’s eyes followed Hinata until he was out of sight, and before he could think anything more, Nekomata was standing in front of him handing over a similar stack of papers.

“Kageyama Tobio, you will be in the cardiac intensive care unit downstairs under the care of Doctor Oikawa.”

Kageyama bit his tongue to not say a single word against Nekomata’s decision and nodded. “Thank you, sir.” he muttered before turning to head out of the room and down one floor to the CICU.

This was going to be more painful for Oikawa Tooru than himself, he knew that much.


	5. oikawa & iwaizumi, with a side of kageyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cardiac intensive care unit.

The car quietly pulled into the hospital staff parking lot as the sun was just barely visible on the horizon. The morning dew made the grounds shine, and covered the surrounding cars to make it look like it had rained all night even though it had been clear, aside from the small windstorm the previous evening that had knocked out the power in the majority of the town.

Iwaizumi yawned as he pulled the keys from the ignition and soon felt a hand slink up the back of his head. He turned his face in time to feel a soft set of lips against his own. He kissed the other back before pulling away, eyeing the time on his watch.

“We’re going to be late,” he stated before the lips were back against his again. He pulled back away after another moment. “Tooru, please.”

The man half sitting in the passenger seat pouted. “But Iwa-chan, I have to make up for the next twelve hours.”

Iwaizumi sighed and closed his eyes, shaking his head. “Honestly, we go through this every day,” he turned back to the man beside him and his face softened, because he couldn’t resist denying his boyfriend time. “Five more minutes, but then, Dr. Oikawa, you need to go to work. It’s a very important day.”

Oikawa frowned and cocked his head to the side, a look of confusion contorting his features. Iwaizumi could only groan. “Interns.”

“Right! Interns. I knew that.” Oikawa nodded hurriedly before grinning. “But you agreed to five more minutes.”

 

 

 _Ten_ minutes later, the couple slipped out of the car and locked up. Iwaizumi took a few moments to pat down his navy blue scrubs, having wrinkled them slightly in the small space of the drivers seat, while Oikawa walked towards the main entrance with a bit of a spring in his step and his briefcase clutched tightly in his hand.

“Tooru, you look too obvious.” Iwaizumi muttered as they neared the doors.

Oikawa turned around and grinned widely at his boyfriend. His cheeks were dusted a rose colour that he could easily blame on the cold morning, and his hair was only a bit more disheveled than normal. There was a nice bruise forming just barely covered by the collar of his shirt, which made Iwaizumi a bit nervous. Oikawa could sense the apprehension and stopped until the other had reached him.

“Don’t worry, I have something to cover it in my desk.”

Iwaizumi was both relieved and a bit curious as to how many times hickeys had been covered at work, though all the same, did he really _want_ to know? He didn’t press the matter, as he knew they were both already running behind, and pushed Oikawa to turn around and walk into the hospital.

“Though, Iwa-chan, I don’t see the problem, and I don’t get why we have to hide.” Oikawa continued as he was pushed through the lobby towards the elevators. “Daichi and Koushi don’t hide it.”

Iwaizumi sighed quietly as he finally stopped both of them in front of the large metal doors of the elevator. “Daichi and Doctor Sugawara don’t flaunt it either. They don’t come in with hickeys—”

“Should I remind you who gave me this?” Oikawa turned back to his boyfriend with a smirk on his face. Iwaizumi could feel his cheeks heat up, but he remained calm.

“I will admit that was my fault. But lets just take it slow with letting people here know, then…”

The elevator signaled it’s arrival and the couple walked in. Oikawa turned himself towards the other as soon as the doors closed. “So no making out in the elevator?”

“Not that we haven’t already, so security probably already knows…”

Oikawa remained quiet aside from a soft laugh. The elevator opened a few moments later and he hummed quietly, a bounce still in his step as Iwaizumi followed behind him.

“Wonder which of the interns is coming to our floor.” Oikawa wondered out loud as they both passed nurses down the hallway to the offices opposite the common room.

“Doctor Nekomata kept it under wraps; it’s kind of like a surprise. Though, he probably didn’t sort them out until about an hour ago, if it’s going to be anything like last time.”

The pair turned into the office and Oikawa sat his briefcase on his desk before hanging up his jacket and taking down his white jacket. He hung the coat over the back of the office chair before opening the top drawer. He pulled out his stethoscope and set it on top of his briefcase. A mirror soon followed the stethoscope and he took a moment to inspect the mark that had darkened since they had made it upstairs. He clicked his tongue between his teeth as Iwaizumi diverted his gaze.

Oikawa pulled out a small tube of concealer and got to work. It took a couple minutes, but the majority of it covered without a problem. It was still somewhat noticeable, but only if one was really looking hard. After throwing the makeup and mirror back into his desk, he pulled the jacket off of the back of his chair and pulled it on.

“I’m going to go see what needs to be caught up on, I’ll see you in a couple minutes.” Iwaizumi said as he turned to leave the office.

Oikawa watched as his boyfriend left and sighed quietly to himself. He wrapped the stethoscope around his neck and took a deep breath to calm himself down and to get himself into the right mindset to work. As long as nothing major had happened in the last twenty-four hours, he was going to have a decent day.

He continued to get himself together, putting his small notepad into the pocket of his jacket alongside a few pens. With a quick glance at the clock across the small room from him, he picked up a few folders he’d left on the desk on his last shift and left the room, turning towards the nurse’s station.

Iwaizumi soon came into view and a small smile tugged on the ends of Oikawa’s lips. However, the smile dropped almost as quick as he realized whom Iwaizumi was talking to. He watched as his entire day took a turn for the worst.

“I’m probably as thrilled to be here as he is.” The intern grumbled, nodding his head in Oikawa’s direction. The glare between the pair was almost electric.

Iwaizumi took that moment to turn around, an apologetic look on his face when he saw Oikawa’s harsh gaze.

“Too – Doctor, it’s only for a few weeks.” Iwaizumi offered, but that didn’t seem to make the situation any better.

Oikawa could feel the colour draining from his face as reality slowly kicked in. He closed his eyes and shook his head and forced a smile onto his face. He looked back at the intern, who squinted at the overly tense expression on the doctor’s face. That face of the doctor who was usually so calm in dire circumstances, it seemed so out of character.

“Its nice to be working with you again, Tobio.” The doctor said, his happy voice as forced as it could be.

Without another word, Oikawa moved to set his folders on the counter at the nurse’s station. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his boyfriend and the intern talking, but with the machinery and nurses around him, he couldn’t hear what they were saying. His eyes roamed over to one of the clocks in the nurse’s station and he internally groaned at the sight.

“Only eleven hours and fifty minutes to go.” He muttered to himself as he started sorting through his files until he could feel someone step up to his side.

Oikawa quickly turned his head and sighed with relief to see that it was Iwaizumi, and not Kageyama.

“You’ve survived a semester before, you can handle a few more weeks.” He said quietly before clearing his throat. “Anyway, the run down since last shift, nothing really has changed. Two patients that were set to leave got to leave on time, and the beds haven’t been filled yet. I’m going to go start taking the morning vitals, so I’ll see you in a bit. And please do not break anything.”

Oikawa didn’t want his boyfriend to leave. He didn’t want to be at work. He would have loved to have just taken Iwaizumi’s hand and escaped at the first sight of the intern, but instead he found himself nodding and fighting against kissing his boyfriend.

“We can try to take lunch together. It never ends up working, but maybe twenty-seventh times a charm.” Oikawa said with a smile, not forced in the slightest as he looked at Iwaizumi. His voice was shaky, and Iwaizumi could tell that the doctor was frustrated and trying to keep himself together.

With one last nod, Iwaizumi turned to get to work, leaving Oikawa at the counter. Kageyama was still awkwardly standing where he had been before, and the doctor internally screamed. He didn’t want to do this, not after last time. He was embarrassed in front of Nekomata enough times already.

Picking up the files in front of him, after sorting them to the best of his ability, Oikawa turned towards the opposite end of the hall to get started on his rounds. He didn’t speak a single word to Kageyama, but he knew the intern was following behind him. He could feel the eyes drilling into the back of his head as he walked to the first patient’s room, and it burned.

He didn’t want to do this.

 

The previous semester, Oikawa had been stuck with Kageyama twice. The first week went all right, Oikawa had actually _liked_ the guy. At first glance, he was cute, and the doctor could appreciate that. Not only that but the intern had listened to his instructions, and wrote down notes as things came up; it was nothing out of the ordinary and it worked well. Oikawa would correct anything if Kageyama got something wrong, and it went well. The second week, Nekomata came through for the first time to see how the interns were doing. Kageyama had somehow made it seem like he had known everything all along, and Oikawa had been humiliated in front of the head doctor. As that second week continued, Kageyama had reverted back to the way he was, but Oikawa wasn’t sure if he was buying into Kageyama’s innocent act or not. But he continued overseeing the intern like he was supposed to.

The third week, Nekomata came back again, and once again, Kageyama somehow made it out to look like Oikawa was unfit to be a doctor. Oikawa stood in the corner of patient’s room with his jaw dropped as he listened to the head doctor and the intern talk about the patient, and not even taking into consideration what Oikawa had already diagnosed the patient with. It was a nightmare, an embarrassing nightmare.

It was safe to say Oikawa was more than happy to say good riddance after the third week. But then as luck would have it, Kageyama was back on his floor for the last two weeks of the semester, and things just went the same, and Oikawa did more ignoring than he had ever done in his life.

At first glance, Kageyama seemed innocent, and quiet, and all around like he’d probably be a good guy. After that semester, Oikawa learned he was Satan himself.

Strangely enough, no one else had that opinion.

 

And there he was at the beginning of a new day; with Satan himself following behind him and the three-week countdown began.


	6. sugawara, yachi, shouyou & natsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pediatrics.

It was a little after nine in the morning once Sugawara finally rolled out of bed. He had been sleeping on and off after Daichi had left for work a few hours earlier, but he couldn’t seem to fall back to sleep for a longer period of time.

He yawned as he stretched before getting on his feet. After rubbing his eyes, he picked up his sweatpants from the floor and pulled them on over his otherwise bare body, and made his way into the kitchen. He quickly made a cup of coffee, yawns still escaping him as he moved about the small kitchen. After fixing his drink, he wandered into the living room, set the mug down on the coffee table, and collapsed on the couch.

It was going to be a very relaxing day. He had no plans that he could think of, and he was looking forward to—

His thoughts were interrupted as his phone started buzzing incessantly on the coffee table. He mentally kicked himself for forgetting to plug it in. He reached for it and swiped to answer, wincing a bit as he failed to check who was calling in the first place.

“Hello?” he answered, voice groggy as he still hadn’t had a single sip of his coffee.

There was a sigh on the other end that he automatically recognized as his boyfriend’s.

“Koushi, I really hate to do this…” Daichi mumbled, though the stress was apparent in his voice.

Suga sat up a bit and shook his head, trying to wake himself up. “What’s going on?”

“Well…” Daichi trailed off, and Suga had a bad feeling settling into his stomach. “Nekomata just informed me that Asahi had to be sent home sick, though he didn’t go into details about that. He asked Doctor Kozume to cover, and he was happy to help but then he remembered that he has a rather lengthy surgery booked for one o’clock. Tooru is apparently unreachable, Iwaizumi can’t even get ahold of him, which is just bizarre, and Doctor Bokuto and Doctor Kuroo are already swamped in their own units, even though I know they’d bend over backwards the hang out with the kids for the day. He asked me if I could get you to come in and cover the rest of Asahi’s shift. You won’t have to work the whole shift, just part of it. We’ll both be off at seven.”

Sugawara sighed quietly as he rubbed his face with his free hand. He had really wanted a day off, but he also hated hearing that his colleagues were suffering.

“Where is Nishinoya?” he asked after a moment, realizing there was another doctor for that floor already.

“He’s apparently working in children’s psych today. Honestly, I think you were the only other option. I think I need an answer quickly, love, Nekomata won’t stop staring at me and it’s making me uncomfortable.” The last sentence was spoken so quietly Suga could barely hear it over the background noise of the emergency room.

“I’ll come in, I’ll come in.” Suga finally decided, letting his head fall against the back of the couch. “Did you want anything from the café? I’ll come drop it off to you before I head up.”

“Just a coffee. It’s not too busy down here today, so I think I can enjoy something warm while it’s still warm.”

A small smile played on the ends of Suga’s lips and he nodded, even though he knew Daichi couldn’t see him. “One coffee it is. I’ll see you in a bit.” There was a brief pause as he felt his cheeks flush. “I love you.”

Daichi cleared his throat on the other end, seemingly embarrassed, but let out a quiet, “I love you, too,” before, “I’ll see you soon.”

The pair soon hung up and Suga let out the longest whine he could muster. He _really_ didn’t want to work _._

It took him a few minutes to push himself off of the couch, but soon Sugawara was picking up his coffee and making his way to the bedroom. He glanced at the clock and sighed, feeling as though he should really hurry. It was very bizarre hearing Asahi leave due to illness, though it made sense. He was the kind of guy to quickly put everyone’s health before his own, though this time around it must have been something more serious than just overworking, which was common amongst nurses and doctors alike.

Sugawara quickly stripped himself of his sweatpants and replaced them with a clean pair of pants and underwear, and not necessarily in that order. He rummaged around for a clean shirt and ended up pulling out one of Daichi’s. A small smile graced his lips as he tugged it on. It didn’t exactly matter what he wore into work, as he’d just change into his scrubs when he got there.

After quickly putting a comb through his hair, Suga took his coffee and drank the majority of it on the way back into the kitchen before dumping the rest down the sink. He momentarily mourned the loss of the caffeine as he threw the empty mug into the dishwasher.

Once he had grabbed his coat he was out the door, locking it behind him and making his way downstairs. He could still feel the exhaustion creeping up on him, but he powered through as he made his way to the underground parking to get to his car.

It didn’t take him long to get to the hospital. It was after the normal morning rush so the traffic was light. He hummed quietly to himself as he pulled into his parking spot in the staff parking lot before climbing out. There was a chill in the air, but spring was definitely on it’s way. The sun was warm on his cheeks, but the breeze was cool enough to make it almost unnoticeable. He pocketed his keys after hitting the button to lock the car and made his way into the front lobby.

There was a short line at the café, and Sugawara grinned at the boy behind the counter when it was his turn to order.

“Ah, day shift today?” Suga asked.

Yamaguchi shook his head slowly. “Not really. I’ve been here since ten o’clock last night, and one of the people coming to relieve me called in sick, so, here I am.”

Sugawara frowned and shook his head. “That’s really crappy, I’m sorry to hear. You’ll get to leave soon, yeah?”

The brunet shrugged, tired and miserable, as he tapped in Suga’s order on the register. “Just the usual?”

“Oh, and for Daichi as well.” Suga said with another grin on his face, Yamaguchi automatically punching it in.

“I should have assumed.” The boy behind the counter said with a quiet chuckle as he took the ten-dollar bill from Sugawara.

“Are you feeling okay? You seem a bit down.” Sugawara asked as Yamaguchi’s coworker called for the next customer. He stepped closer to the counter to let the next person in line step behind him to the next register before glancing back to the other.

“Ah, yeah. I mean I’m tired, but I guess I’m alright.”

Suga frowned again, not buying it for a moment, but the line was growing behind him and he knew he couldn’t press the subject anymore. He took the coffees from Yamaguchi and offered a warm smile.

“Whatever it is, feel better. Try and get some rest as soon as possible. Doctor’s orders!”

The brunet nodded as Suga turned around to make his way down the long hallway towards the opposite end of the hospital. He made a right at the end of the hallway and into another, the faint sound of machinery and people talking in the distance filling his ears. It was definitely not as chaotic as it normally was once he rounded the last corner into the emergency unit.

Surprisingly a good number of the beds were empty as he looked back and forth. That was what he liked to see.

He slipped into the nurses station a few moments later and walked up behind Daichi, who was hunched over a file and writing hurriedly. Suga leaned over and set the coffee down on the desk, causing Daichi to jump, startled.

“Don’t sneak up on me like that.” Daichi mumbled before Suga snuck a quick peck to the top of his boyfriend’s head.

“I couldn’t help it, you seemed in the zone.”

“I am actually kind of worried. Remember we sent Tanaka for x-rays the other day?” Daichi asked and Suga nodded. “I was looking at them again and went up to ask Kiyoko about it and she wasn’t sure, but there was something on his leg that didn’t look right. I mean, it was just a basic x-ray, it could be nothing, but there was a black spot where I’m pretty certain there shouldn’t have been a black spot. And it wasn’t the leg with the metal plate in the knee, so I know it wasn’t that…”

“Do you have the x-ray down here?”

Daichi flipped through the folder in front of him and pulled out the sheet of Tanaka’s broken leg. “The black bit I’m concerned about is there.”

It was the upper portion of Tanaka’s thigh and Sugawara bit the inside of his lip. He wasn’t sure what to make of it, but he trusted Daichi in that moment.

“Call Tanaka in for another scan. I know it’ll suck cause of his broken leg, but it’ll make both of us feel better. That is a bit concerning, especially since it is a normal x-ray. It shouldn’t be there.”

He handed the sheet back to Daichi, who placed it neatly on top of the file. He nodded and jotted down a note for himself and placed it on top of the x-ray.

“I’ll do that this afternoon, since we all know he won’t be awake for another three hours.”

Suga grinned and nodded before taking a sip of his coffee. “I should head upstairs though. I haven’t worked with the kids in so long, this is going to be weird.”

Daichi reached for Suga’s hand and looked around the nurse’s station before bringing it to his lips to kiss his knuckles. “You’re going to be fine. You were always good with the kids.”

The grin on Sugawara’s face widened at Daichi’s words and he reluctantly pulled his hand out of his grasp.

“I’ll see you later. Maybe on break?”

Daichi nodded and they once more parted ways. Before heading upstairs, Sugawara made it to his locker in the back area of the emergency room to pull his scrubs over his clothes. He pulled out his stethoscope and sat it around the back of his neck and closed his locker, ready to head up to the children’s unit.

Upon stepping out of the elevator onto the floor, the noise was that of the emergency room on a chaotic day. Except, after looking around, he realized there was no chaos, the kids were just having fun in the common area. There were puzzles and train sets scattered around on the tables and the floor. There was a large television playing cartoons, with a few children gathered around laughing at the antics of the puppets on the screen. Parents hung back in the room as they watched their children play, as though they weren’t even sick in the first place.

Sugawara stepped away from the common room and made his way to the nurse’s station to get the rundown of the patients. He hummed quietly when he saw that the station was empty and walked behind the counter himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a familiar blonde through the window into the room behind the counter where all the medication was kept safe. She emerged a few seconds later and nearly dropped the paper tray of pills at the sight of Suga in front of him.

“I was not expecting to see you here!” she cried, holding her free hand to her chest. Suga couldn’t help but laugh at the reaction.

“Two for two. You’ve always been jumpy, Yachi.”

“You know I can’t help it. I’ve seen one too many scary movies and I work in a hospital.”

The doctor laughed louder, covering his mouth with his hand. “I’m sorry, and I’m sorry for laughing.” He finally managed to say, dropping his hand back down to his side. “I’m here to cover for Asahi, which you may have known…”

“I hadn’t heard anything, but I am glad to see you. Nekomata never came back upstairs after we forced Asahi off of the floor. He was being stubborn saying he’d go rest in the break room, but he was pale and clammy and he needed to go home.” The blonde sighed quietly and looked at the medication in her hands. “I’ll go drop this off and then I’ll get you settled in.”

 

Nodding, Yachi left the nurse’s station, leaving Suga to wander to the desk to start looking at files.   He really hadn’t been in the children’s unit for months, so all of the patients were new. He’d seen some of them in emergency, but he sees so many people every shift it was hard to keep track of everyone.

 

“Alright.” Yachi said as she stepped back behind the desk. “Everything’s running steady today, so you shouldn’t have to worry about too much. Kenma is taking a patient in room 522 for surgery around one. Everything with that is running on schedule, we haven’t had any delays today. Knock on wood and hope it stays that way.” As she said it she knocked on the tabletop. “I just started a transfusion for a girl in 508, she was in some pain so I gave her a Tylenol and she’s promised to try and sleep. She’ll probably be up and not feeling well in a couple hours. We’re having an arts and crafts afternoon starting around two, so a lot of the patients will be in the common room if they’re feeling up to it. Yuu usually does the arts and crafts, but he’s upstairs today.”

Suga nodded as he listened to everything Yachi said. “You guys have way more fun up here. I wish we could do arts and crafts in emergency.” He said with a laugh before straightening himself back up. “But everything sounds like it’s going good, though I wouldn’t expect anything less from the staff up here.

Yachi beamed up at the doctor at his kind words. “We do try our best, Doctor Sugawara.”

It was soon after that, that Sugawara left the nurse’s station to start doing rounds to meet the patients. He poked his head into the room with the girl receiving the transfusion. She was in and out of sleep, so he decided he’d revisit later. He met with a boy with both legs bound in casts after a car wreck. He vaguely remembered him from earlier in the week. After that were a few patients with their families. He quickly introduced himself and left them alone until he was called on.

A few rooms down the hall from where he had started was a private room, which one was lucky to have in the pediatric unit. He pulled the clipboard from the file holder outside the door and glanced at the name, double taking at the last name as he walked into the room.

Orange filled the room, though it was surprisingly quiet in that moment. There was soft sniffling coming from the bed as Sugawara tucked the clipboard under his arm.

“Hinata?”

His intern was sitting on a chair beside the bed, hand tightly holding that of a girl’s with the same flaming red hair. Hinata looked up, eyes red and wide as he realized who had walked into the room. He quickly wiped his eyes with his free hand and stood up.

“Doctor Sugawara, what are you doing up here?”

The doctor stepped more into the room until he made it to the foot of the bed, setting the clipboard down on the free space in front of him.

“I could ask you the same. Who do we have here?”

Upon further inspection, Suga noted the oxygen hooked up to the girl’s nose, and her labored breathing.

“This is my sister, Natsu.” Hinata said quietly, looking back to his sister on the bed. Her eyes were red as well, and her cheeks were shining with fresh tears. “She has really crappy lungs and her heart is weak, and Kenma, er, Doctor Kozume, is going to make her all better today, right?” He asked, squeezing Natsu’s hand as his own voice cracked. It was if he was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince her.

Sugawara could read the situation almost immediately and his heart went out to Hinata. From working with him for a short period of time the semester before, and the previous few days, he had always seemed as though he was working towards a goal. And it seemed like that goal was to somehow help Natsu, in one-way or another.

The girl on the bed eyed Sugawara curiously before looking back to Hinata. Without asking a single thing, Hinata answered.

“Doctor Sugawara is who I am working with right now in emergency. I told you about him the other day. He’s a very good doctor and I’ve been learning a lot from him.”

Suga shot a smile over to Hinata before looking towards Natsu. He moved to the opposite side of the bed slowly.

“How are you feeling right now, Natsu?” he asked.

The girl took a few deep breaths before finally speaking. “Scared. And tired.”

Suga bit the inside of his lip as she spoke, her voice raspy with lack of use.

“I know, you’re brother is pretty scary, isn’t he?” Suga finally said, glancing back over to Hinata who gave him the most offended face he could muster.

“Doctor! Rude! Is that how you treat your interns? I, for one, am offended.”

“How else am I supposed to treat my interns?” Suga turned back to Natsu, who had a small smile playing on her lips. “You’re allowed to be scared, but do not fear, Kenma is a very good at what he does and I assure you, you’ll be skipping out of here this time next week.”

Her eyes widened up at the doctor as she took another breath. “Really?” She said, her voice was forced but sounded hopeful. “I’ll try - to not be – scared.”

Suga grinned down at her and glanced at the clock. It was getting closer to one, and he turned back to Natsu once more. “Before I go visit everyone else, is there anything you need or might like?”

The doctor looked between the small girl and her brother before looking back to Natsu. She glanced at Hinata for a moment before looking back up, taking a few deep breaths. “How do you feel – about singing?”

Sugawara had no idea what he was expecting her to say, but it wasn’t that. He cocked his head to the side before looking to Hinata. He looked like he was about to say something before Natsu spoke again.

“Shouyou heard you – singing in emergency – one day.”

His eyes widened slightly, not realizing he had been caught. He sung mostly to himself while getting medication, or filling out forms. He hadn’t noticed he’d been caught. But there was no way in hell he could let this girl down now.

“Well, sure. What is your favourite Disney movie?”

Natsu thought for a moment, though Hinata was the one that spoke up for her.

“The Little Mermaid. I’m pretty sure she’s seen it close to a hundred times already.”

Suga looked from Natsu to Hinata. “One hundred times, really? Well, I haven’t watched it in a while so I am sorry if I’m rusty.” He said, clearing his throat. “If I screw up the words, don’t hesitate to call me out.”

The girl tucked in the bed grinned widely and nodded as Sugawara wracked his brain for the lyrics.

“ _The seaweed is always greener, in somebody else’s lake. You dream about going up there, but that is a big mistake._ ” He paused for a moment, scratching the back of his head. “Oh, right. _Just look at the world around you, right here on the ocean floor. Such wonderful things surround you, what more is you looking for?_ ”

Suga paused momentarily, looking to Natsu.

“Under the sea!” she offered, grin wider on her face.

“ _Under the sea! Darling it’s better, down where it’s wetter, take it from me!_ ” Suga sang, glancing over to Hinata who looked emotionally compromised. He didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. “ _Up on the shore they work all day, out in the sun they slave away, while we devoting, full time to floating, under the sea…_ ”

Natsu couldn’t help a small giggle escape, though she had trouble pulling the air back in. Suga took that as a cue to end the song, not wanting her to stop breathing all together.

“Thank you – Doctor Sugawara.” She said, still smiling up at him.

It was no sooner that he had straightened himself back out that he heard a knock on the doorframe behind him. All three heads turned to the door and Yachi walked in.

“Were you just singing, doctor?” She asked, slinking into the room more.

“Maybe, or maybe you were hearing things.”

Yachi squinted at him for a moment before turning to Natsu. “Doctor Kozume rang and said he’s ready to see you. They’re running ahead of schedule, which is unusual, but even better for you. How are you feeling, love?” Yachi asked, moving to stand beside Suga.

“I am – not scared – anymore!” She said, voice full of hope. It was a big surgery, and Sugawara was proud that this girl, as young as she was, was going into it headfirst.

“Oh? You got your game face on I see.” Yachi said, unlocking the wheels at the head of the bed before moving to the foot. “We’ll get you down there and back up here by dinner time, how does that sound?”

“What’s on – the menu?” Natsu asked as she was slowly rolled away from the wall.

Yachi paused in her movements as she looked up to the ceiling in thought. “I’m not sure exactly, but I’m pretty sure I saw something about chocolate cake.”

Sugawara raised his eyebrow at the nurse, knowing full well she had no idea what was actually on the menu until the food was delivered, though he also knew that she’d somehow make the chocolate cake happen.

“I love – chocolate cake.” The girl in the bed said before turning to Hinata who was now on his feet.

The intern leaned over and hugged Natsu tightly as Yachi moved around him to attach the IVs to the pole on the bed, along with the oxygen tank.

“I’ll see you when you get back out, and mom should be here by then. Hang in there.” Hinata said quietly, pressing a kiss to the side of his sister’s head.

“I’ll see you – in a bit – Shouyou. I love you.”

Suga noticed Hinata’s jaw clench at that. “I love you, too.”

No sooner than that, Yachi was pulling the bed out of the room for her to be transported down to the operating room. Sugawara turned to Hinata who was sitting back down on the chair in front of the now empty space. He was hunched over with his head resting in his hands, his body shuddering as he tried to hold back a sob. A pang of sadness hit Sugawara and he stepped over to his intern, placing his hand on the boy’s head.

“You said you’ve worked with Kenma, right?” Suga asked, and felt Hinata nod his head. “So you know he’s one of the best surgeons in town.”

“I know. Just, this isn’t the first time we’ve had to do this. Natsu has already been through hell, and it’s not fair.” Hinata lifted his head after that, causing Suga’s hand to fall back to his side. “I don’t talk about it, but you’ve probably put two and two together. After coming to the hospital with her all these years, I wanted to get into the field to help people like her, who have these crappy chronic issues that can’t seem to just leave. When they first found the issue with her heart, doctors said she wouldn’t make it, but here she is four years later, still going. Her heart is still weak, and they’re waiting for a match, but here we are. Her lungs are a whole other ball game and I just wish I could give her mine for a day, so she could have a normal life. Or mine forever, because she deserves it. She’s such a good sister, Doctor, I…” Hinata stopped himself from continuing and took a deep breath to calm himself down. “I’m sorry. And I know I shouldn’t put emotions into my work but – ”

“Hinata, you’re not working right now and this is your family, you’re allowed to be stressed out and emotional, especially when it comes to big surgeries. And you are allowed to feel emotional when it comes to patients when you’re working, don’t think that it is against any rules, as long as you know when to put up that wall.”

Sugawara looked down at Hinata, who stayed still with his head in his hands.

“Do you need me to grab you a drink or anything?” Sugawara offered. “Water? Juice? If you want to join the kids with arts and crafts for a bit to get your mind off things, you’ll be more than welcome. That starts in an hour or so. Since I’m up here, I can tack it onto your intern hours. Have you done any time in this unit?”

“Not yet.” Hinata said, voice rough as he sniffled. Suga stepped around him to the table that would have been the bedside table had the bed still been in the room, and grabbed the box of tissues. He handed the box over to the boy who gladly swiped a few tissues.

“It’s up to you if you want to keep yourself distracted for the next few hours. If you want to hang out and craft, you’re welcome to. Go upstairs to the outdoor patio and get some air for a while. Relax, okay? You’re sister is in good hands.”

Hinata finally nodded and lifted his head back up once again. “I know, and I trust Kenma, I’m just nervous. Which is ridiculous, you’d think I was the one receiving the surgery. You singing really helped her calm down.”

“I don’t want to make it a habit, but considering it was your sister, I had to oblige.”

Hinata chuckled quietly. “Sorry to let out your secret like that.”

“Ah, as long as news of that doesn’t spread around the hospital, we’ll be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just want to thank everyone for the comments and kudos thus far! they mean a lot, and every time i see the number go up on my inbox, it makes my day. i didn't honestly think this au would grow as much as it has. also, sorry about this chapter.


	7. yamaguchi & tsukishima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karasuno point.

Yamaguchi was tired. He was really, really tired. His vision was blurring and he couldn’t stop yawning and his ears were ringing and all he wanted was his bed. A long hot shower and his bed, that was all. He wanted to close his black out drapes and crawl into his cozy bed with his cat and sleep. Apparently it was too much to ask for, though.

The boy rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand as he walked into the back of the small café, leaving his coworker to tend to the customers for the moment. He was in his thirteenth hour on shift and he didn’t know how much longer he had to stay. Day shifts were generally much busier, especially compared to the graveyard shifts, and while he was usually quick to serve the customers, after being stuck behind the counter for as long as he had, he was not in any mood to rush. He could tell he was annoying the hell out of his current coworker because of this, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He also couldn’t bring himself to leave his coworker to deal with the day shift on their own.

Yamaguchi took a few sips of his iced coffee as he stood in the back. The ice had mostly melted, and it was incredibly watered down, but he was willing to ingest anything that would help him stay awake. He knew he had gone to the back for something, but it had slipped his mind. All he could think about was going home. His eyes roamed over the stock in the back of the café as he set his coffee back down, his eyes falling onto a sleeve of coffee lids. They had run out in the front. Picking up a sleeve, he walked back to the front to start stacking lids.

A short while later, while finishing a drink at the espresso machine, Yamaguchi heard the side door to the café open. After setting the drink down for the customer to take, he turned around and frowned; he hadn’t been expecting someone to enter. Lo and behold, one of his part time coworkers had entered the store. The biggest smile grew on the brunet’s face as he could have run over to hug her.

“Please tell me you’re letting me go home?” he asked, clasping his hands together in front of him. “I would be the happiest person in the world.”

“Yes, please Yamaguchi, go home. Get rest. Don’t come back until tomorrow night.” The girl said, pulling her jacket off and heading towards the back room to deposit her belongings.

As soon as she was walking out, Yamaguchi was heading to the back to get his jacket and his backpack. His backpack felt as though it weighed a ton, and he was not looking forward to the trek home. Sighing to himself, he grabbed what was left of his coffee and walked out of the back room. He mumbled a quick and tired goodbye to his coworkers before finally exiting the store.

His eyelids drooped on their own as he walked through the lobby and out of the building, causing him to completely walk headfirst into someone. He yelped as he jumped back, and his coffee thankfully stayed put in the cup, before looking up to who he had walked into. And immediately he could feel the burning in his cheeks as his eyes focused on the tall blond in front of him.

“Um…”

“Watch- Oh, you’re still here?” Tsukishima asked, forcing a frown onto his face. Yamaguchi was far too tired to realize said frown was forced.

“Well, I was trying to leave.” Yamaguchi mumbled before looking up at Tsukishima curiously. “Wait, weren’t you working last night? Why are you here?”

Tsukishima sucked in a breath. “I forgot something that I needed so I came to get it.”

Yamaguchi nodded, and the silence felt harsh. “I see, well, I’m gonna go home and sleep now.” He said before moving to walk around the taller boy, wobbling slightly on his feet.

“Hold on, hold on.” Yamaguchi felt a hand on his arm, forcing him to stop in his place. “Look, do you want a ride? I feel like if I let you walk home right now, you’d end up asleep in a ditch and I would feel guilty by association.”

The brunet’s cheeks burned more at the offer. He was still trying to push his little crush on Tsukishima away, but it hadn’t been working over the course of the last few days. They’d seen each other every night and talked every night about the most random things, and Yamaguchi couldn’t get his feelings to stop. He still barely knew the guy! He was definitely getting in over his head, and he knew he shouldn’t be getting into a car with him, however…

“Yeah, a ride would be great.” He finally said, the world spinning around him. He shook his head and closed his eyes, trying to get his focus back. He was almost home.

“Okay, hang on while I pick up my headphones.”

Yamaguchi should have realized. He’d always seen the other with headphones around his neck, but he hadn’t had them just then. The boy shifted a bit to lean up against one of the pillars in the entrance to the lobby to keep out of the way of the people, so he wouldn’t bump into anyone else. He finished his coffee just as Tsukishima walked back out of the hospital and Yamaguchi followed him towards the parking lot, tossing his empty coffee cup into the trash as they went.

Tsukishima drove a small red Toyota and he had parked in the temporary spaces out front of the main entrance. Yamaguchi didn’t know anything about cars, aside from brand symbols and colours. And while he tried to not care, he thought that the car really suited the other.

The blond unlocked the driver’s side door and slid in before leaning to open the door for Yamaguchi. The brunet took off his backpack and set it at his feet as he got into the car. The cushioned seat welcomed his aching bones and he sighed quietly, pulling the seat belt across his body.

“Where do you live?” Tsukishima asked, turning to Yamaguchi. The brunet rubbed his eyes once more.

“I live on the university campus.”

Tsukishima nodded once and started the car. He turned his music down before backing out of the space and leaving the hospital. The ride was quiet, aside from his music playing, and as he drove onto the campus grounds, he asked for more clear directions. However, the questions were just answered with silence.

Slowing to a stop at the side of the road, Tsukishima turned to find that Yamaguchi had fallen asleep in the passenger seat, with his head pressed against the window and the seat belt pressing uncomfortably against his neck. The blond bit the inside of his lip before sighing quietly to himself. He didn’t want to wake the guy up, he looked like he was dead on his feet when he had arrived at the hospital not that long before.

Tsukishima turned around to make sure that he had his backpack with him before pressing his foot on the gas pedal and turning the car around, once more driving off of the campus grounds.

It was a short drive up a steep hill, but soon enough Tsukishima was pulling into a rather empty parking lot, though he wasn’t really expecting anyone to be there in the middle of the day anyway. The hill they sat upon overlooked the city to the northwest, and it was one of his favourite places to study or finish homework. He didn’t have anything from school with him, but he had a book, and that was enough.

He turned the car off but left the stereo on. He gently undid Yamaguchi’s seatbelt before turning to retrieve his book from his backpack. He turned back in his seat before pulling the lever to let it back a bit, getting into a more comfortable reading position. He wasn’t sure how long he was going to be sitting there after all, and thankfully he hadn’t made any plans for the day.

Nearly an hour and a half had passed before Yamaguchi made any sort of noise. Tsukishima slowly closed his book after bookmarking his place before looking towards the brunet in the passenger seat. Yamaguchi yawned and rubbed his eyes, and Tsukishima could feel his heart flutter deep within his chest, though tried to push that aside as the other finally came back to the land of the living.

Yamaguchi blinked a couple times before frowning and turning in every direction, before his eyes met with Tsukishima.

“Where are we?” He asked, thoroughly confused.

“You fell asleep before I could ask which apartment was yours, and I didn’t want to wake you, so we’re at Karasuno Point.”

“K-Karasuno Point? People come here to—”

“No one comes here to get laid in the middle of the day, so don’t worry, no funny business.” Tsukishima said, fighting the urge to roll his eyes as he tossed his book back towards his backpack.

“I’m really sorry I fell asleep. You should have shaken me awake! I wouldn’t have minded.”

Tsukishima shrugged, finding it hard to look at his passenger. “It’s fine, I didn’t have any plans anyway…” he mumbled, trailing off before stealing a glace at the other.

“But I feel bad you kind of just wasted,” there was a brief pause as Yamaguchi pulled his phone from his pocket to look at the time, his eyes doubling in size. “Nearly two hours? Oh my god, oh my god.”

Tsukishima sighed and put his seat back into its upright position. “Maybe I should have just left you to walk home, then.” He muttered before glancing over to Yamaguchi, who had completely quieted down. A small smirk played on the blond’s lips at that. “I’m joking.”

There was a sigh of relief from the brunet before a quiet, “Thank you, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima slowly turned his head towards Yamaguchi, who was blushing furiously with wide eyes. “Tsukki?”

“Ts-Tsukishima, sorry. Sorry. That wasn’t right, I’m sorry.” Yamaguchi stammered, feeling his face heat up even more. Was he coming down with a fever? He was so embarrassed.

“Tsukki.” Tsukishima repeated before nodding. “It’s fine.”

“R-really?

“Yeah, but if anyone else starts calling me Tsukki, they’re dead to me.” He said before turning back to look over the city below.

Yamaguchi’s heart was hammering, and he was terrified that Tsukishima could hear it over the quiet music playing in the background. He didn’t mean to call him Tsukki out loud; it sort of just slipped out in his half-awake state. But he also hadn’t been murdered in the process, so he was at least still able to tell the tale. What was this about him being the only one allowed to call him Tsukki? Was he actually still asleep and dreaming?

The pair stayed quiet as they both looked out at the view, enjoying each other’s company in mostly silence. Every so often, one would ask a question about work, or school, or something personal while the other would answer, and they easily spent another hour parked at the top of Karasuno Point. The sun had started to set by the time Tsukishima had announced that he really did have plans that night, and had to get back to his apartment to get ready. Part of Yamaguchi feared it was a date, but Tsukishima was quick to mention he had dinner with his parents.

They still made no rush to leave as they both watched the sun set on the horizon to the west. The sky lit up in beautiful pinks and oranges and every colour in between, with a few scattered clouds for some added contrast.

They stayed quiet for a short while after the sun had disappeared and they were bathed in darkness, aside from the few street lamps lighting the top of the lookout.

Tsukishima pulled his phone from his pocket to check the time and sighed. “I really need to get to my parents house.” He said quietly, setting the phone back down to reach for his keys in the ignition.

Starting the car, the pair buckled up their seatbelts and soon they were on their way towards Yamaguchi’s apartment, this time with proper directions. It didn’t take long to get back on campus, and sooner than either wanted, Tsukishima pulled up in front of the four-story building that Yamaguchi called home.

“Thank you for the ride and letting me sleep.” Yamaguchi said quietly, turning towards the driver’s seat. “And thank you for not letting me fall asleep in a ditch either.” A small smile pulled at the blond’s lips at the recollection of his earlier statement. There was an awkward pause, and Yamaguchi felt the need to lean forward, but the better part of him fought him on his actions, and he stayed put.

Tsukishima shifted in the driver’s seat however, and pulled his phone back out to hand over to Yamaguchi after opening the contacts page.

“Give me your number.” He stated, as opposed to asked. But Yamaguchi wasn’t going to argue. With shaky hands, he took the phone from the other and quickly typed out his number along with his name. He handed the phone back over, his face once again burning. He was glad the light was dim, only the streetlights illuminating their surroundings.

Tsukishima looked at the number for a moment before sending a quick text to Yamaguchi, his phone vibrated in his pocket a moment later. The pair grinned at one another before tearing the eyes away from the other.

“You work tomorrow, right?” Yamaguchi asked after a moment, reaching behind him for the door handle. He had to stop stalling Tsukishima because his parents were waiting!

The blond nodded, eyes back on his passenger. “You also?”

With a nod, Yamaguchi pushed the passenger side door open and turned back to the driver. “I’ll see you tomorrow then, Tsukki.” The boy said with a small smile.

It took everything within him to grab his backpack and exit the car. And it took even more effort to close the door and watch the car drive off down the road. Sighing quietly, Yamaguchi turned towards his apartment and after retrieving his keys from his backpack, he unlocked the door to the lobby and made his way up the stairs to his suite.

After entering the suite, locking the door and kicking off his shoes, Yamaguchi immediately made his way to the living room to collapse on the couch, his mind replaying everything that had happened once he had woken up from his nap, and grinning wide to himself at the new memories.

A few moments later, he remembered he’d received a text from Tsukishima in the car, and hadn’t had a chance to put him in as a contact. He pulled the phone from his pocket and unlocked it, opening the message right away.

“ _You’re very cute._ ” was all the message said, but it was all the message had to say. Yamaguchi was sure his face couldn’t get any warmer from blushing, and he couldn’t stop beaming as he added Tsukishima as a new contact, changing his name to _Tsukki_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been feeling shitty the last few days so i needed something fluffy to make myself feel better. this chapter wasn't in the plans but here it is anyway.


	8. kenma, suga & hinata, bokuto, and finally kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karasuno general hospital + kenma & kuroo's humble abode.

It was well into the fourth hour of surgery by the time Kenma set down his stitching tools with a sigh. He looked over the small patient once more before nodding to the others in the room; a silent signal to let everyone know the surgery was over. The machine keeping track of the girl’s heart rate was music to his ears, and he was quick to leave the room. He disposed of his gloves and his facemask before washing his hands thoroughly. He felt tired, even though he had slept well the night before. Long surgeries were always emotionally draining for Kenma.

He dried his hands as the others left the operating room, the patient soon being rolled over into recovery. Kenma watched as his coworkers flit about around him, and he sighed once more. A lot was riding on the surgery, and he was relieved everything had gone smoothly, so far.

Making sure he had all of his odds and ends from the counter outside the O.R., Kenma made his way to the opposite building to check in with the patient’s family.

 

It was no surprise to see a tuft of orange hair as soon as he stepped out of the elevator onto the first level of the pediatric unit. Kenma walked onto the floor towards the orange and bit back a small smile as he watched the boy, sitting cross-legged at one of the tables in the common room with a few other children, colouring.

Kenma looked around the floor to see nurses scurrying about room-to-room, and Dr. Sugawara with a clipboard under his arm, spotting him almost immediately. Kenma vaguely recalled the doctor was filling in for Dr. Azumane as the older man walked up to him.

“How did everything go?” Sugawara asked as soon as he had settled beside Kenma, his voice startling the boy on the floor, who whipped his head around.

“Ke—Doctor Kozume!” The intern on the floor cried as he scrambled to his feet. “How is my sister? How’s Natsu?” The other children at the table barely bat an eye at his over exuberance.

Kenma sighed quietly at the energy radiating off of Hinata and the questions from the pair of them. He quietly explained everything that had gone on during the surgery and watched as they both nodded. He knew Hinata would be asking Sugawara more questions after he left the floor.

“She’s down in recovery and will be there until the morning. I’d advise not to visit until she’s brought back up here though, because as you know, sleep is the best medicine.” Kenma said, and while it hurt to have Hinata look at him the way he had, he knew it was for the best. And he knew Hinata knew as well. He was an intern, after all.

“Thank you, Doctor Kozu—”

“Shouyou, how many times…”

“Sorry, Kenma. But thank you.”

Kenma gave a short nod and turned to walk away before stopping and looking back to Hinata.

“Has Nekomata told you where your next assignment is?”

Hinata slowly shook his head and groaned. “No, it’s exactly like last semester. I’ll find out the morning of the transfer probably.”

“I should tell him to keep you in Emergency.” Suga piped in, smirk on his face as he looked between Kenma and Hinata. Hinata’s eyes widened.

“Really? You can sway him?”

With a laugh, Suga shook his head. “Unfortunately, no. He doesn’t listen to _anyone_ when it comes to student placement. I had to listen to Dr. Oikawa in the cafeteria the other day and he’s not happy in the slightest. He was crying, ‘Oh Koushi, please help me. I simply cannot spend another two and a half weeks with Tobio,’ and I just shook my head and escaped. I was there when he asked Nekomata to not place Kageyama with him again.”

Hinata snickered quietly before glancing back over to Kenma who was still turned to leave. “I hope I get to go back to the O.R. with you at some point this semester, Kenma!”

“Me too, Shouyou.”

Without another word, Kenma excused himself from the floor and made his way back downstairs to ready himself for his last surgery of the day. It wasn’t going to be as draining as the one prior, and for that he was grateful. He stepped out of the elevator as his phone started buzzing in his coat pocket. He blindly reached for it and answered, pressing the phone to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Bo-uh Kenma! Oh, good, I wasn’t sure if you were still going to be working.” The voice on the other end was somewhat strained, and Kenma furrowed his brows as he stepped to the side to let a stretcher roll by.

“Well, technically I am working, but no, I just got out of the O.R. What’s going on, Kuroo?”

“Um,” there was a brief pause and a horn honking in the background. “There was an accident, or something, and I’m stuck in traffic. If you have a moment can you go up and tell Bokuto I’ll be late and I’ll be forever grateful if he stays until I get there.”

Kenma scratched the back of his head, confusion taking over. “What do you mean? You came to work with me this morning, where are you?”

There was another brief pause on the other end before Kuroo finally spoke up. “I, uh, I had to do something on my break out of the hospital and please do not say a word about this to anyone, I know I’m technically not supposed to leave the property but it was very important.”

Kenma tried to think of what Kuroo could have been doing, but absolutely nothing was coming to him. And if Bokuto was still in the hospital, it made him even more confused. But he nodded.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll go find Bokuto I guess. How long do you figure you’ll be?”

Kuroo sighed and Kenma could just picture him, super impatient, behind the wheel of his car.

“Traffic is sort of moving I think, so hopefully no more than a half hour.”

Kenma hummed quietly and nodded. “I’ll see you after, then.”

Before Kenma had a chance to pull the phone away, Kuroo’s words met his ear. “Love you.”

The surgeon felt a blush creep up his neck and he tried to bite back the smile that wanted to make it’s way to his face. He cleared his throat before answering with a quiet, “Love you, too.”

Kenma pocketed the phone soon after before walking back towards the elevator. He was glad he wasn’t exactly running late yet, but he was starting to really cut it close with the next surgery. He slipped into the elevator and hit the button for the women’s health unit. He never understood how both his boyfriend and Bokuto had landed permanent positions in the unit, but according to anyone he’d ever talked to in the hospital, the ladies loved them both.

Kenma stepped out of the elevator a few moments later and rounded the corner, immediately spotting Bokuto discussing something with a nurse. His eyebrows were furrowed as he spoke, and Kenma hung back as not to disturb them. The conversation quickly ended and Bokuto turned towards Kenma, though his eyes were on the clipboard he had in his hands.

“Kuroo, I was starting to worry. Did you get—” Bokuto stopped immediately in his tracks as his eyes moved up to see that it was Kuroo was nowhere in sight. “I, wow. I saw the white coat in my peripheral, so I thought…” He paused for a moment and shook his head. “Never mind. Kenma, w-what brings you up here?”

Kenma eyed Bokuto curiously; he’d never seen the other on edge like that before. The other doctor kept his eyes on the clipboard and refused to look at Kenma, as though it would give something away. But Kenma eyed the clock behind the nurse’s station counter and shook his head. It wasn’t the time to be getting distracted by his boyfriend and Bokuto, he needed to keep his mind in the game for a little longer.

“Kuroo called me to get me to tell you that there’s traffic or something and he’s going to be late?”

“Oh! Well then I’m not so worried, he’ll be back hopefully before one of his patients goes for a scan, and so we’re good.” Bokuto explained, clapping his hands together loudly; nearby nurses jumped, startled.

“I’m going to be the one running late now, so I have to leave…”

It felt like it took forever for Kenma to escape Bokuto, but he finally did and made his way back to the O.R. for his next patient.

 

His last surgery of the day was far less stressful than the previous, and before he knew it he was setting down his tools and sending the patient on their way. He pulled his mask down as he left the room before discarding said mask and gloves to wash his hands. After drying his hands, he checked the clock on his phone and felt a wave of relief to see the time.

Kenma wandered down the hallway towards the elevator when his phone vibrated in his coat. He pulled it out to find a message from Kuroo.

“ _Meet me at the car._ ”

Kenma was surprised to see that his boyfriend had already managed to end his shift for the day; he was usually waiting around until the women’s unit settled down for the evening. With a bit extra motivation fueling him, Kenma made his way to the break room to grab his belongings from his locker.

Kenma made his way out of the front of the hospital a short while later and noted that Kuroo had pulled the car up to the patient pick-up right at the front of the main building. Quickly, he slid into the passenger seat and closed the door behind him.

“You know you’re not supposed to park here.” Kenma said, turning his gaze towards Kuroo, who had his eyes locked on him.

“What are they gonna do? Fire me?”

“They could, especially after how attentive you’ve been today.”

Kuroo chuckled quietly as he turned back to focus on the road ahead, hitting the gas.

As they pulled out of the parking lot, Kenma bit the inside of his lip as a question came back to nag at him. He wanted to ask about earlier, but all the same he didn’t want to press the issue. He hated to pry, even when it involved his boyfriend. So instead, Kenma turned to watch the town pass by in a blur as Kuroo steered them back to their condo.

 

Kenma and Kuroo had met in elementary school and had been together ever since. It wasn’t until Kenma was in his final year of high school, and Kuroo had already graduated and moved on to college, that they finally discussed their feelings for one another. When they had announced that they were finally together, everyone was in shock that it had taken as long as it had; the two were inseparable. Where Kenma was quiet and reserved, Kuroo more than made up for it. Their relationship bloomed quickly, especially once Kenma had started in college.

Becoming a doctor hadn’t been his first choice, but after Kuroo had started classes, the textbooks he’d find laying around Kuroo and Bokuto’s dorm while he was still in high school had entranced Kenma. With that, he wanted to learn more. So he did.

With the pair of them aiming for similar goals, it made studying a lot easier. They kept each other going in different ways and ended up staying with one another at the same hospital. Kenma had been offered a spot at Shiratorizawa Health Center where he had had his internship, but he didn’t want to be bothered with traveling across town when he used to live near Karasuno General Hospital. However, after a couple years, both Kuroo and Kenma had purchased a condo together and they ended up smack dab in the middle of the two hospitals, so in the end, it didn’t really matter.

 

Kuroo pulled into the underground parking lot a short while later, and after parked, the pair set out to the elevator. As they stood in comfortable silence, Kenma felt Kuroo’s hand prod his own, and he let their fingers lace together while he rest his head against the other’s shoulder lightly. He could slowly feel his exhaustion creeping up on him, and he was looking forward to sleeping.

The elevator rang once they made it to the eighth floor of the building and they walked out together, hand in hand, down the hall to the last door. Kuroo still had his keys in his free hand and unlocked the door, pushing it open for Kenma to walk in first. They both kicked off their shoes and Kenma sighed, content, as he hooked his jacket around a hanger to hang in the closet. He turned towards Kuroo to grab his jacket as well, and there was no way to miss the complete nervous look on the other’s face.

“Are you okay, Kuroo?” Kenma asked with his eyebrows furrowed as he closed the closet door.

“Eh?” Kuroo jumped slightly at Kenma’s voice, which only made the latter more concerned. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

He wasn’t fine, but Kenma nodded. He wasn’t sure if he had the energy for a serious discussion, although he was worried.

Kenma walked into the living room before Kuroo, and some of his questions had been answered. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of a bouquet of flowers in front of him on the coffee table. There was an array of reds and oranges with a splattering of white in between. Kenma’s eyes were wide as they moved over to spot a small gift bag in front of the flowers, and he could feel Kuroo’s presence behind him.

“Kuroo, what is this?” Kenma asked, walking more into the room to sit down on the couch in front of the flowers. He was wracking his brain, was it their anniversary? No, not at all. Kuroo would have made it known first thing that morning. Had they both forgotten? No, that definitely wasn’t it either. It wasn’t his birthday, or any sort of occasion…

“It’s a bouquet.” The other said, walking in to join his boyfriend on the couch.

Kenma shot him a glare before his eyes slid back to the beautiful mix of flowers in front of them. The smell wasn’t overwhelming, and they were, by far, the brightest things in the room.

“But why?”

Kenma noticed Kuroo bite his lip as he turned to look away. There was a moment of panic before the panic subsided; he knew _that_ was a stupid thought. Kuroo was many things, but unfaithful was not one of them.

“So, as you may have noticed, I took a bit of a long break today…” Kuroo started, which caused Kenma to cock his head to the side.

“I really hadn’t noticed at all, you only called me to tell me.”

Kuroo nodded slowly. “Right. Okay, so, I meant to call Bokuto, but Bluetooth decided to call you instead, because I knew you’d be suspicious?”

“I am suspicious.”

“Yes, okay, so…” Kuroo trailed off as he took in a breath. His eyebrows knit together as he tried to think. “So, this is a lot more difficult than I thought it would have been.”

Kenma watched Kuroo for a moment before sliding his hand over to find the others, giving his hand a light squeeze. Taking another deep breath to calm down, Kuroo began to speak.

“So, how long have we been together? Like, together-together? Ten years?”

“Eleven, but carry on.”

“Eleven years. That’s a long time. Feels like it was just yesterday that I was chasing you around at school and you were running away from me.”

“You were annoying.”

“Hey! I got you to stick around though, didn’t I?”

Kenma didn’t respond and only shot Kuroo another glare; he only smirked in response.

“But eleven years ago, you made me the happiest guy on this planet, let me tell you.” Kuroo continued, squeezing Kenma’s hand. “Holding onto all those feelings for years before finally telling you, well, we know the story.”

There was a brief pause as Kuroo reached for the bag on the table, and Kenma could feel his heart starting to pick up the pace.

“There is one thing in here I know you’ve been wanting for a few months now, and there is another thing in here that I’ve been wanting to give you for a few months now. I had to pick it up today, hence my not being in the hospital when I needed to be. That, and the florist was a lovely old lady that didn’t know when to stop talking.”

“Because you don’t deal with that every day already.” Kenma mumbled, causing Kuroo to chuckled quietly.

“Exactly.”

Without anything else to say, Kuroo set the bag in Kenma’s lap. With nervous hands, the bag was opened to reveal a game case. As he picked it up, his eyes widened and a small smile found it’s way onto his face.

“Thank you for replacing this.” He said quietly, looking at the cover. He had lost his first copy of Animal Crossing and had been devastated, though he hadn’t had a chance to replace it. And now he didn’t have to.

“Open it.” Kuroo said, bumping the other’s shoulder lightly.

 

Curious, Kenma carefully opened the game case. The game sat snug in the center of the case, and it took him a moment for his eyes to zero in on something shiny in the corner. A thin silver band with three diamonds set along the top sat in the corner of the case. As Kenma picked it up, Kuroo slid from the couch to the floor between Kenma and the coffee table. Kenma’s heart was racing so loud it pounded in his ears.

“What—”

“Kenma.”

“Kuroo, what.”

“Kenma, it’s been eleven amazing years, and I want to do this for another eleven. And then another eleven, and then another eleven, and then – you get my point.” Kuroo said, voice uncharacteristically shaky. “Kenma, I woke up this morning and I had no idea how this day was going to pan out, and then the jeweler called me and – I’m shit with words, but will you marry me?”

The words hit Kenma like a freight train, and he had no idea how to initially react. He was happy, he wanted to cry from said happiness, and he also wanted to jump up and down and cheer, which he was pretty sure his heart was doing for him. He could feel every nerve in his body vibrating as he slipped the ring onto his own finger. He looked back up at Kuroo, who was grinning wide as he watched the ring slip on perfectly.

“Of course, you big oaf.” Kenma finally said before Kuroo tackled him to the couch, burying his face in his neck. Kenma was quick to wrap his arms around the larger body and pull him close, a small laugh escaping as Kuroo’s lips tickled his neck.

“I love you. I love you so much.” Kuroo mumbled into Kenma’s neck, and he couldn’t hide his own smile any longer.

“I love you too, loser.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) shits been crazy, sorry for the delay.  
> 2a.) sorry if you read 'terrible things' because i deserve to get yelled at.  
> 2b.) thank you for reading 'terrible things' even if you cried.  
> 3.) i forced this out because i'm really excited about the next chapter -- incoming daisuga.  
> 4.) thank you to all that have left kudos and comments so far, they're what keep me going!  
> 5.) i just needed a list with five. peace & love.


	9. daichi & sugawara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the residence of sawamura daichi & sugawara koushi.

Sawamura Daichi had been having a no good, very bad day. From troublesome patients, to issues in scheduling on other floors for scans and surgeries, the poor man couldn’t catch a break. That being said, once he was free to punch out for the day, he took the first chance he could get.

He left the hospital in a hurry, wanting nothing more than to go home and relax. His legs hurt, his feet hurt, his head hurt; anything attached to him hurt, basically. He wanted to sit down with a drink and his boyfriend and let it all go.

He had been somewhat jealous of Sugawara’s day off, though he knew that he needed it just as much, if not more. A week had passed since Suga had covered for Asahi, and it had been his first day off since, he had deserved it.

Daichi slid into the driver’s seat of his car and groaned as his muscles ached. It took him a few moments to get the car started, but once he had, he was quickly on his way home.

Getting back to the apartment didn’t take very long, what with the lack of traffic at seven-thirty in the evening, and soon enough, Daichi found himself pulling into the underground parking of the condo.

Daichi sat back in the seat once the car came to a full stop in his parking space next to Suga’s, letting the music continue to play as he killed the engine. He hummed along to the last few chords of the song before finally turning everything off completely. He grabbed his jacket from the passenger seat before getting out of the car and making his way to the elevator.

A yawn escaped him as he walked through the parking lot, but soon enough he found himself stepping into the elevator. He could feel his eyes beginning to droop on their own.

‘Only a few more minutes,’ he thought.

Once the elevator doors opened to welcome him to his floor, he stepped out and made his way down the hall. He pushed the door open upon arrival and his ears were met with music playing in the living room, and it felt like he had been punched in the face with the amazing aroma of his favourite; curry. His stomach growled, reminding him that it was still there and he hadn’t had an actual meal that day.

Daichi kicked off his shoes and slid his jacket into the closet. The music only grew louder as he neared the living room of the condo, and he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight in front of him.

Sugawara had no idea Daichi arrived home, and the latter’s eyes widened. He was speechless as he watched his boyfriend dance in the middle of the living room, singing at the top of his lungs with a hairbrush in hand. It took a moment for Daichi to focus on Suga’s choice of attire for such an activity – just a pair of black briefs. Daichi was almost hypnotized as Suga stood there, swaying his hips side to side as he sang into the brush. He was facing away from Daichi, not really facing anything in particular other than the stereo system.

“ _Just like the white winged dove, sings a song, sounds like she’s singing – ooh baby, ooh, said ooh—_ “ Suga continued to sing into the chorus and Daichi didn’t know what to do. He’d never seen this side of his boyfriend before – of course he knew about his eclectic taste in music, but he hadn’t quiet met _this_ Sugawara Koushi before.

As Suga continued to dance, Daichi leaned lightly against the wall, watching in awe and listening to his boyfriend’s voice, and once more felt that familiar feeling of falling in love with Sugawara all over again. His heart hammered, and his cheeks flushed, and for once he was safe from the other’s observant eyes.

It was well into the next song, a lovely rendition of the Paula Abdul classic ‘Opposites Attract’, that Daichi was finally caught. Suga had continued his dancing and was mid-lyric when he finally turned around with his eyes open. Immediately a yelp escaped his throat and the brush went flying down the hall, a bit too close to Daichi’s face for comfort.

“How _LONG_ have you been there, _Daichi?!”_ Suga cried, face immediately turning a deep shade of red, as he frantically looked around for _something,_ though Daichi couldn’t even begin to guess what that something could have been.

Daichi pushed himself off of the wall and grinned as he walked into the living room to his startled boyfriend. He slowly shook his head as Suga looked back at him with wide eyes.

“Stevie Nicks has nothin’ on you, love.” Daichi said quietly, slinking his arms around Suga’s bare waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. He was still exhausted, although the small show he had come home to had temporarily made his entire day slip his mind. “And boy, I saw enough to fall in love with you ten more times.”

Daichi felt Suga’s arms wrap around his neck as the song in the background changed to one he was quite familiar with. He laughed softly as his head turned to press his lips against the other’s neck.

“Digging through my music again?” he asked, which caused Suga to laugh as he slowly started to sway them side to side to the slow music.

“Maybe.”

Daichi hummed quietly to the music before his voice came in with the song. “ _More than words, is all you have to do to make it real, then you wouldn’t have to say that you love me, cause I’d already know…_ ”

“ _What would you do if my heart was torn in two, more than words to show you feel that your love for me is real…._ ” Suga quietly added on, which only made Daichi grin wide and pull him closer.

The two remained quiet after that as the song continued to play in the background, and they kept turning slowly on the spot as they swayed together.

A couple minutes passed before the song ended, and as the next song came on (which was the complete opposite of the previous one) the pair slowly pulled back from one another though kept their arms wrapped around each other.

 

Their eyes stayed on one another’s before both of them leaned forward, foreheads pressing together. Seconds seemed to pass like hours as they finally met in a soft kiss. Suga’s hands moved up and gently cupped Daichi’s face as he pulled him in, deepening the kiss ever so slightly. As they pulled away a few moments after, noses brushing against each other’s, it was then that Daichi’s stomach growled once more, loud enough for them both to hear over the Spice Girls playing in the background.

“Hungry?” Suga asked, wrapping his arms back around Daichi’s shoulders.

“Starving, and it smells delicious in here.”

Suga grinned up at Daichi. “I knew you were having a rough day, so I made your favourite. And then I got distracted, but it’s ready on the stove and there’s rice in the pot. I’m gonna go put some clothes on, and then we can watch a movie and eat?”

Daichi leaned forward to steal another quick kiss. “You’re way too good to me, how did I get so lucky?” Suga’s cheeks turned a bright pink at that as he shook his head. “But that sounds perfect, love.” There was another stolen kiss, this time on Suga’s part. Before Daichi stole it back. Only for Suga to steal it back once more.

The pair didn’t stop until Daichi’s stomach growled for the third time that they finally peeled away from each other to do their separate things before finally meeting back in the living room on the couch for a movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 200 kudos? holy shit, thank you!
> 
> also there's a [[dr. suga playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL7uwm_-o1lzWDGOlT3ARf0Y_0nCxGciDL)] for all that may be curious. it's not complete but you get the idea.


	10. akaashi, bokuto, kenma and kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cafeteria & women's health unit.

“Akaaaaaaashi!” Bokuto whined as he stepped into the nurse’s station. “Please, let me take you to dinner tonight?”

The man in question sighed softly as he looked down at the file he’d been reading. One of his patients had a million symptoms and he couldn’t figure out what was the cause of it, and he had wanted to concentrate, even if it was only for five minutes.

“Bokuto…”

“Please, Akaashi?” The doctor whined again, to which Akaashi could only close his eyes to remain calm.

This was an every day occurrence at work for Akaashi, and his days off weren’t much better.

“Bokuto, can we discuss this when we aren’t at work?” Akaashi finally asked calmly, his eyes opening to refocus on the file in front of him. “Can you please go harass Kuroo for a while? Why are you on my floor?”

Bokuto paused for a moment before his wide eyes widened further. “Oh! I had to come down here to, uh…” he trailed off, and Akaashi could hear him shuffling about behind him. And then he sighed loudly, and Akaashi slowly turned around in his chair to find Bokuto facing away from him with his hands on his hips. “I’ll go back upstairs, Akaashi. I won’t bother you anymore.”

Akaashi knew Bokuto well enough to know this was a lie.

“I’ll see you later, doctor.” Akaashi said quietly, turning back to the file. There was a quiet sniffle before Bokuto’s footsteps became quieter as he left the nurse’s station to go back up to his floor.

Akaashi turned back around after a moment to make sure that he was indeed by himself, before sliding back in his chair, groaning. He dropped the pen he had been holding in order to cover his heated face with both of his hands.

It took him a few moments to regain his composure, and he was glad he was in fact alone in the station. All of the nurses were out and about dealing with the patients, and he couldn’t have been happier for that.

Glancing at the clock, he sorted out the files in front of him and pushed them to the side before standing up. He wasn’t going to be able to concentrate now, what with stupid thoughts running through his head.

If he was being honest, Akaashi had been head over heels for Bokuto since they had met in high school, but for one reason or another, the pair just could never sync up. They weren’t part of the same cliques, and Akaashi’s feelings were mostly felt from afar. Once Akaashi had entered university, that was when they started being friendly with one another, and Akaashi’s feelings only grew, but there was no way to tell Bokuto. He was older, and it was too embarrassing for Akaashi to admit. But then Akaashi was hired at Karasuno a few years after Bokuto, and something had changed. Bokuto had started off simple with a coffee date, but poor Akaashi was so emotionally compromised that he had to turn him down. He thought he was dreaming, especially a month later when Bokuto asked again. And then it happened again, and it almost started to become a game, and Akaashi still couldn’t say yes to Bokuto, even though he would love to go out with the doctor.

Akaashi pulled his phone form his jacket pocket as he stood up, and opened a new text message.

_Please tell me you’re not in the middle of a surgery right now_.

The sound of the sent message rang from his phone as he walked towards the elevator. The phone rang a few moments later once he had hit the button to go downstairs.

_No, I’m on break in the cafeteria._

“Oh thank god.” Akaashi muttered to himself as the elevator doors opened, and he stepped in.

It didn’t take him long to navigate his way down to the cafeteria. When he walked in, he grabbed a quick cup of coffee before spotting the person he had been texting, sitting near a window. He wandered over and slid into the seat across from the other.

“Kenma, this is getting bad.”

Kenma looked up from his soup and raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Bokuto.” Akaashi clarified, and the surgeon nodded. “He’s asking every day.”

“Why can’t you say yes?” Kenma asked after a moment, stirring the soup in front of him with his spoon. “You want to say yes, so why can’t you?”

Akaashi shook his head slowly. “I really want to say yes. I just don’t know how, I guess.”

“You open your mouth and say yes. That is how you do it.”

“Kenma…” Akaashi groaned quietly, shaking his head. “How did you say yes to Kuroo, then?”

Kenma shrugged after thinking of his answer. “Well, we were making out and then he asked me out. What was I supposed to say?”Akaashi squinted across the table at the other doctor and sighed before Kenma continued. “Honestly, Akaashi, mine and Kuroo’s relationship is on a whole other level and I know that, but it’s going to start differently for everyone. You just have to say yes, or ask him yourself.”

“Ask him myself? What? That’s, that’s not happening. Nope. No way.”

“Akaashi, if you want to get anywhere with Bokuto, you need to take that step one way or another. Or Bokuto is going to keep asking you, or he’s going to finally get the hint. Lucky for you, I’m pretty sure Kuroo is feeding him all sorts of things to keep him going after you. But you might run out of time…”

Akaashi groaned again and let his forehead meet the tabletop, narrowly missing his coffee cup.

“I just wanted to get some paperwork done this afternoon, but then he had to come downstairs.”

Kenma took another sip of his soup before setting his spoon down. “You know Bokuto likes you. And I know for a fact that that’s not a lie. Any time him and Kuroo have a few drinks at our place, you’re like 90% of what he talks about. The other 10% is complete nonsense, but he’s serious about you. I think you’d stun him if you went to the women’s health unit and asked him out instead. Turn it around on him.”

“I want to date him, I don’t want to give him a heart attack.”

Kenma shrugged. “What safer place to have a heart attack though?”

Akaashi paused as he looked at his friend. “That is a terrible joke.”

“Well, I’m not joking although I hope he survives. You should ask him though. He’ll say yes instead of you having to say yes.”

“What if he says no?” Akaashi asked, words coming out slowly.

“He’s not going to say no. And if he says no, then what the hell is wrong with both of you?”

“I don’t know if I can do it, Kenma…”

“I’ll go up there with you. Let’s go. Right now.”

“Right now? No way!”

Kenma shook his head and moved to slide out of the bench seat. “No, we’re going right now and I’m going with you. I told Kuroo I’d take him a cup of coffee after lunch anyway, so two birds, one stone.”

Akaashi looked up at Kenma with wide eyes as the other stood. His heart was hammering and there was absolutely no way he was doing this. But Kenma had a weird way of talking Akaashi into doing things, and he found himself sighing. “Fine.”

The pair stopped through to grab another cup of coffee for Kuroo before making their way up to the women’s health unit. Akaashi could feel himself shaking as they rose in the elevator, and Kenma remained cool, calm, and collected beside him. Akaashi glared down at the smaller surgeon before looking forward once the doors opened. He was jealous of the other, sometimes. He knew how to stay calm most times, but there were other times, such as this, he was ready to pull out his hair.

“You’re a terrible influence.” Akaashi finally muttered as the elevator doors opened onto the women’s health unit floor.

“I could be worse.” Kenma said quietly before walking out of the elevator and towards where he knew Kuroo would be. Akaashi kept up behind him.

Kuroo was standing outside the nurse’s station, writing down a few notes. He looked up when he heard Kenma and Akaashi walking towards him, his eyebrow suddenly rising.

“Well this is an interesting turn of events.” He said, taking the coffee from Kenma and sneaking a quick peck to the top of his head. “What brings Akaashi up here?” he asked, turning towards him.

“Where’s Bokuto?” Kenma asked for Akaashi, and the Akaashi’s cheeks began to burn. There was no hiding it from the others.

“Oh? He’s in his office.” Kuroo said with a smirk growing on his face, as though he knew exactly what was going on. Though, he may have been able to read the situation on his own.

“Kenma, I can’t do this.” Akaashi mumbled, and Kenma shook his head.

“I’ll be out here, you’ll be fine.”

Akaashi took a deep breath and wanted to run in the opposite direction, though found his legs carrying him down the hall to where he knew Bokuto’s office was.

The door at the end of the hall was open, and as he rounded the corner, he took another deep breath to calm his nerves.

Bokuto was sitting at his desk, hunched over a mess of papers, twirling his pen in one of his hands. He hadn’t heard Akaashi enter the office, so he cleared his throat. The man behind the desk jumped, startled, and Akaashi could feel his face burning hot. Without even thinking of anything else, or over thinking anything else, Akaashi bowed.

“Bokuto, please let me take you for dinner tonight.”

As he stayed still, eyes on the floor as he bowed, he completely missed Bokuto’s dropped jaw and wide eyes behind the desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suck, and i'm sorry for the wait.


	11. (almost) everyone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karasuno general hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> isn't writers block a bitch?

“We’re doing _what?_ ”

Doctor Nekomata looked at Ukai Sr. with an amused grin on his face as he shuffled the papers on his desk. The two men sat across from one another in the doctor’s office as Ukai gripped the broom he had been using a few minutes earlier tightly in his hand.

“There’s a charity event happening with Shiratorizawa.” Nekomata repeated, setting the papers back down. “It’ll be happening in a month on our grounds, since we have more space. It’s to raise money for both hospitals, for expansions and more beds and equipment.”

The older janitor stayed quiet. This pleased the doctor, so he continued.

“The far parking lot, the one that doesn’t get used very often, will need to be cleared out properly. There will be tents and tables and food set up, as well as a game or something between the two hospital’s doctors. Of course, we won’t know who is playing until we know who is working, so it will all depend on what rotation the doctors and nurses are on.”

Ukai could only shake his head.

“Who came up with this idea?” he finally asked, sitting back in his seat. “I mean, it’s a great way to raise money but…”

“I understand your frustration because the grounds people were fired months ago, but don’t worry, it’s not that big of a space to tidy up.”

Nekomata’s smirk was almost mean, and as Ukai ventured out to the far parking lot of the hospital with the keys to the hospital’s shed in his hands, he grumbled to himself. If they hadn’t been long-time friends, he would have punched the doctor square in the face.

 

 

Kiyoko was sitting at her desk in the x-ray lab, looking over a few folders scattered in front of her. She held up one of the x-rays to the light above her and sighed, stumped, before setting it back in its proper file. The dinging of the elevator shook her back to her senses and she turned in her seat just as doctor Sugawara walked down the hallway, his friend in tow.

“Kiyoko, I have brought you Tanaka.” Suga said quickly before turning to Tanaka, who was visibly trembling on his crutches.

She gave him a small smile, and noted that the boy’s face turned a deeper shade of red. She knew Tanaka well, and seeing him in this state, she knew he was holding up despite everything.

“Everything will be okay.” Suga said, squeezing Tanaka’s shoulder and giving him an encouraging smile before hurrying back down to the emergency room.

Kiyoko turned back to the file she had just been looking at and placed it under her arm.

“How are you feeling, Ryuu?” Kiyoko asked before leading him to one of the lab rooms down the hall. He’d been in her department so many times before, it felt just like any other day, but there was a nagging question in the back of everyone’s mind that particular day…

“Never been better.” The man said quietly, and while he was always subdued around Kiyoko, he’d never been this quiet. There was a pang of nerves that washed through her, if only momentarily, before they stepped into the room where she’d begin the testing.

Unlike every other visit, Tanaka was more than cooperative. He asked questions about what the tests would tell her, instead of asking for her number. It was a change, but a nice change. But all the same, she couldn’t help but miss the old, reckless Tanaka; the Tanaka with the wild stories of how he’d be there in the first place. She knew that he was scared shitless as to what was going on with his leg, so she tried to explain everything calmly, to keep his heart rate down and keep it so he didn’t overwork himself.

Tanaka was sent through the wringer of tests, and at the end of everything, looked at her with wide eyes.

“I’m gonna be alright, right?”

He leaned on his crutches, and she gave him another small smile, knocking his shoulder lightly.

“I know you, Tanaka, and I know you’re going to do amazing.” She said, hoping her words rung true. She wouldn’t find out the results of the tests right away, but once her part was done, she led him towards one of the other labs so the nurses there could take his blood. “Good luck.” she offered over her shoulder as she made her way back to her desk.

 

 

“Did he survive?” Daichi asked, curiously as Sugawara made his way back into the emergency room. He nodded before shrugging.

“It’s hard to say. He was holding up pretty well, I guess. I couldn’t tell if he was nervous because he’d be seeing Kiyoko, or because of what was going on. He was _too_ quiet, and it actually kind of creeped me out.” Suga said, frown growing on his face as he slumped into a chair in the nurse’s station, glad that the emergency room had enough staff for a change. “I’m concerned, but I guess we’ll find out tomorrow.”

Daichi got to his feet almost immediately and stood behind Suga’s chair, his hands moving down to his boyfriend’s shoulders to massage him gently. The doctor’s head lolled forward and he sighed, content.

“Tanaka has gone through a lot, so something like this isn’t going to bring him down. It’s just a minor hiccup, that’s all.” Daichi said, his words soothing as he continued to work into Suga’s shoulders, and Suga relaxed, not realizing how tensed up he had been.

“How’s Hinata doing?” Suga asked after a moment, trying to suppress a moan almost immediately as Daichi’s fingers found the right spot.

The nurse laughed quietly as the noise Suga ended up making before answering, “There’s this woman in number twelve that simply adores him, actually.”

“Oh?”

“Something about wanting to make him a son-in-law, or something.” Daichi said, trying to recall exactly what the intern had said. “She has three daughters and the youngest hasn’t married yet.”

Suga sighed quietly and let his head tip back against the back of the chair to look up at Daichi. “We can’t let him get married off in the emergency room.” He said quietly, and Daichi nodded as he agreed.

“It’s a very strange place to get married off, that’s for sure.”

“What would Kageyama have to say about it?” Suga asked, completely serious as Daichi covered his mouth to hide a snort that had escaped.

“I don’t think either of them realize.” He finally said, dropping his hand back to Suga’s shoulder once he had managed to find his words.

 

 

“Tobio- _chan_ , what the _fuck_?”

Kageyama stared at Oikawa, cocking his head to the side. “What?”

“Language.” Iwaizumi muttered as he slipped into the room behind Kageyama to walk to the desk, dropping a few files down on the surface. “I’m sure the patients at the other end of the hall heard you.”

Oikawa shot a glare at Iwaizumi but it died almost immediately. He could never look at him that way, but then his eyes fell back to the papers in front of him and the rage boiled over again.

“Why is it that every time I tell you what the patients ailment is, you go and change it to something completely different?” Oikawa finally asked, his voice shaking as his eyes shot back up to look Kageyama right in the eyes.

If it had been anyone else, the intern probably would have been intimidated, but he found himself rolling his eyes and Oikawa sucked in a breath.

“Just because you say they have this sickness or that sickness doesn’t mean they have it. You have to look at it from—”

“Do _not_ tell me how to do my job.” Oikawa hissed and Iwaizumi stepped between the two.

“Listen to me, both of you.” He started, his voice stern as he looked between the fuming doctor behind the desk and the intern standing with his arms at his sides and his hands forming fists. “You have to deal with each other for four more days, and I would really appreciate it if you don’t literally kill each other. Patients are aware of your issues. Please leave those issues at the door.”

“Sorry, Iwaizumi.” Kageyama said, bowing slightly to the nurse in front of him. “If you’ll excuse me.”

The intern fled before anything else could be said, and Iwaizumi turned to Oikawa.

“Tooru, please. You’re stressing yourself out more than you need to.” Iwaizumi said, his voice softer than it had been moments ago. He walked around to the back of the desk and Oikawa slowly turned his chair to face him.

“Sorry Hajime, he just gets on my nerves.” The doctor said quietly, reaching up to pull Iwaizumi down by his neck.

“I know, but four more days, that’s all.” The nurse mumbled before letting his lips brush across the other’s once, twice, a few more times than he had planned.

Oikawa managed to pull back before things got _too_ heated and he pressed his forehead against Iwaizumi’s as he let his eyes close.

“I’m going to get a few things done and calm down, okay?” he said softly, and Iwaizumi nodded as he stood up.

“Of course. Call me if you need anything.”

Oikawa watched as his boyfriend left the office and he turned his attention back to the files in front of him, glaring at Kageyama’s chicken scratch writing beside his own.

“What the _fuck_?” he repeated quietly to himself as he realized that the intern was right.

 


	12. hinata, kageyama, and an app

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> break room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in less than a month???????????

Hinata’s day was dragging on forever, or so it felt like, and he had finally managed to sneak away from the emergency room for his break. Actually, it was more like Doctor Sugawara kicked him out of the ER for an hour. He lucked out and managed to hit up the Crows Nest Café while there was no line, and found himself in the main building’s break room with his coffee and bagel sitting in front of him.

He slouched in the couch, enjoying the feeling of the cushions against his sore body. He was on day seven in a row, and was very much looking forward to the day off the following day.

After finishing off his bagel, his ears perked up as he heard someone walking into the room. He turned around and scrunched up his nose at the sorry state of Kageyama, who looked like he hadn’t slept in over a week.

“Doctor Oikawa hasn’t killed you yet?” Hinata teased as he watched Kageyama move to the couch across from him.

“Shut up.” The other shot back quietly before opening his homemade sandwich.

Hinata smirked, though ended the conversation there seeing as how awful Kageyama really looked.

He slouched back against the couch with his phone in one hand and his coffee in the other, switching between games and other apps on his phone to occupy him for forty-five minutes, or until otherwise notified.

The two boys remained quiet, not even acknowledging anyone else as they entered and left the room. The only other sound filling the room was the news playing quietly on the television.

Hinata, through all of his app switching, found himself on his dating app. He didn’t really have a reason as to why he signed up for it, but he had in a moment of stupidity. The few people he had matched with had only been for sex, and the poor boy wasn’t about that.

He mindlessly swiped through profiles, and was caught off guard and had almost swiped when a familiar face popped up on his screen. He glanced up at Kageyama and raised his eyebrow, but the other intern had no idea he was being watched. Hinata’s eyes moved back down to the screen and instead of swiping, he liked the profile.

What he wasn’t expecting was to have made a match with the intern sitting across from him. He was glad he hadn’t sipped his coffee, because he had already begun choking on air.

“What’s your problem?” Kageyama growled, looking up from his sandwich and across to Hinata who had started flailing in attempt to sit up and put his coffee on the table. “Are you okay, dumbass?”

With a deep breath, Hinata was about to explain when he heard Kageyama’s phone go off in the pocket of his scrubs. The other pulled out his phone and Hinata noted the eyebrow raise at the notification. Then it dawned on him what it was.

Hinata’s face burned, as Kageyama looked him, his own face flushed.

“I uh…” Hinata started, and Kageyama looked away.

“I didn’t think…” Kageyama added before clearing his throat.

“So…”

“So…”

They both sat in awkward silence, Hinata’s eyes wide and on Kageyama, while Kageyama couldn’t look directly at Hinata in any way, as if he were the sun.

Though to Kageyama, he was. He’d never admit that out loud, however.

Hinata slowly sat back against the couch and looked at his phone, Kageyama’s face was still staring back at him with his signature scowl. Although he did look good, and Hinata had always known something was _there_ he just didn’t know _what_ was there. He was slowly realizing what he really felt.

Kageyama had set his phone down on the table face down along with his sandwich, cheeks still burning.

“Better not message me for any booty calls, Kageyama.” Hinata muttered, scrolling down on the other boy’s profile.

_Kageyama Tobio, 23. Likes hospitals, dislikes mostly everything else._

‘Sounds like a real winner, but at least he’s honest.’ Hinata thought with a small smirk on his face.

“I don’t use the app for… _that_.” Kageyama hissed, as if someone would overhear them. They were once again the only people in the room.

Hinata let out an unintentional sigh and glanced up at the intern across from him. “Good, because that’s all I get.”

Another silence filled the space between them and Hinata could still feel his cheeks burning, despite how much he tried to ignore it. He didn’t know what to do or what to think or what to _say_ to Kageyama, now that they had matched. And with the look on Kageyama’s face, Hinata had a feeling they were both in the same boat.

“What _are_ we...” Hinata mumbled quietly to himself, swiping through Kageyama’s photos, all of which had that same scowl but his eyes told different stories. There was one in particular where he looked like he was fighting back a laugh, but also looked like he was about to kill the person behind the camera. Hinata couldn’t help but smile.

“We are interns.” Kageyama said after a moment, causing Hinata look back at him with his eyebrows high. And then when the conversation completely registered, he snorted.

“Thanks.” Hinata said, to which Kageyama responded with an eyeroll.

One more silence filled the room before Hinata finally set his phone down, giving up on the app for the time being. He had better things to think about, or rather talk about. Probably both.

He bit the inside of his lip as his mind raced and he watched Kageyama, who had gone back to eating his sandwich.

“So, I mean…” Hinata started, and Kageyama’s attention was half on him. “We both work crazy hours, and we both understand that we work crazy hours, and it’s not that frowned upon I guess because Doctor Sugawara is dating Daichi, who is one of the nurses in the ER. And Doctor Kuroo is _marrying_ Ken—er, Doctor Kozume, so…” Hinata trailed off, looking away from Kageyama who had not blinked once since he had started talking. “I mean, what if we went on a date?” He asked, before quickly covering himself up with, “but who would want to go on a date with Doctor Scowly McScowlerson.”

There was a brief pause before Kageyama looked back to the last few bites of his sandwich.

“Okay.”

Frowning, Hinata looked back to the other intern. “Okay?”

“Let’s go on a date.” He said with a shrug before popping the last bite of sandwich into his mouth as Hinata’s eyes widened ten times bigger.

“What?”

“Is that not what you were getting at?”

“That’s what I was getting at, I just didn’t expect you to accept it. Especially not that quick. I was expecting you to call me dumbass or something instead.”

Kageyama shrugged, straight faced but blushing like mad.

“I have tomorrow off, when is your next day off?” Hinata asked after a moment, trying to keep his voice from shaking, suddenly nervous.

“Tomorrow.” Kageyama said, reaching for his phone from the table.

Hinata cleared his throat and nodded. “So, tomorrow?”

“I’ll pick you up at six. Dumbass.”


	13. sugawara, daichi, yachi, hinata & natsu.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pediatrics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i can't sleep, its 1:30 in the morning and i should be sleeping but instead i actually wrote for a change.

Hinata grinned as he walked into the emergency room, looking down at a few pages in his hand. He had been sent up to pediatrics with another patient and Yachi had pulled him aside once he was done passing the patient off to one of the other nurses. At first, Hinata was worried about Natsu’s condition, but as soon as his eyes saw the colourful markings on the pages, he knew he was in for some good news.

And he really couldn’t help but giggle quietly to himself as his eyes moved away from the colourful swirls in his hands to land on Sugawara, who was leaning on the desk in the nurse’s station, reading over some charts, muttering something to Daichi who was sitting at a computer beside him.

Hinata walked up, smile still on his face as the doctor and nurse both looked at him over the counter.

“You’re a lot happier than you were fifteen minutes ago.” Suga said with his eyebrow arched. “What happened up there? At two in the morning?”

“Did Kagyama—” Daichi started before Hinata cut him off, face flushed.

“What? No!” Hinata exclaimed before his free hand covered his mouth, not wanting to have been responsible for waking any of the sleeping patients in the ER.

“Suspicious.” Daichi said before his eyes settled back on the screen in front of him.

Hinata cleared his throat after a moment and dropped his hand, bringing the pages up to look at again. The smile found its way back onto his face.

“It was arts and crafts day upstairs.” Hinata started, before looking at Sugawara, who had set down the chart and turned around properly to pay attention. “And my sister really wanted to draw with the other kids, but Asahi doesn’t want her to over exert herself because she’s still recovering from surgery, obviously, so she was really sad. And so Yachi pulled in a table and brought in a few of the more calm kids to draw with her. And I guess Natsu decided to tell them a story. About a mermaid.”

“Oh no.” Suga groaned, knowing exactly where the story was going as Hinata handed over three sheets of paper.

The first was a drawing of a silver haired mermaid, but the mermaid had long hair and a pink clamshell top. The colours were sort of all in the lines, and he noted the name at the bottom was not Natsu’s. The second drawing was like the first, and he knew this was also not Natsu’s. The two other’s had been working at the small table together, so theirs looked similar. There were more details in the background, with flowing seaweed and small, colourful fish as the silver-haired mermaid sang.

The final piece of paper was definitely Natsu’s, as stated in black crayon at the bottom of the page. There was another silver haired mermaid, hair cropped short, like his own, and a mark by his eye, just like his own. This mermaid, however, had on a white doctor’s jacket, and a blue shirt, much like the scrubs he had been wearing. There were words swirled around him that he recognized as a badly spelled rendition of ‘Under the Sea’, and Suga could feel his cheeks burning at the memory and the thought of more children knowing that he had sang to the younger Hinata the week before.

But then a small smile spread across his face as an idea struck and he turned to Daichi, who had been sitting in his seat watching the two doctors curiously.

“I don’t work until Friday morning, right?” Suga asked, to which Daichi replied with a shake of his head. “I have an idea.” He said before turning back to Hinata, who was now looking between the doctor and nurse.

“What’s the idea?”

 

 

 

It was the following afternoon when Koushi pulled into the staff parking lot with Daichi. The couple made their way through the main entrance and the doctor was pleased to find just the nurse he had been hoping to find.

“Pulling a terribly long shift, Yachi.” He stated rather than asked as the girl walked away from The Crows Nest café with two coffees in hand. There were dark circles forming under her eyes, but she still managed to smile as bright as the suns printed all over her scrubs.

“I’ve lost track of how many hours I’ve been working.” She said as the three of them walked towards the elevator. “It’s okay though, it hasn’t been all that hectic. But with two people on vacation…” she trailed off as they stepped into the elevator before looking back to Suga and Daichi. “Why are you here, anyway? She finally asked, taking note that neither were in their usual work attire. Where Suga had a loose-fitted lavender button up shirt paired with a pair of black dress pants, Daichi had a simple printed band t-shirt and a pair of jeans. They looked like polar opposites, but perhaps that was why they fit together so well.

“Well…” Suga started as he reached for the front pocket of his pants, pulling out a folded piece of paper. “Hinata came down to emergency last night with something interesting.”

Yachi knew right away what it was Suga had in his hands and she nodded. “Right, the girls with Natsu were fascinated by Doctor mermaid Sugawara.”

Suga laughed quietly as the elevator doors opened and the three stepped out, the men following behind Yachi, who stopped before the ward opened into a circle.

“Anyway, are there any plans this afternoon? Activities?” Suga asked.

Yachi looked up in thought for a moment before slowly shaking her head. “No. One of the patients is waiting on a surgery, but Dr. Kozume has been backed up for a while and so that’s the only thing that’s really stopping us from doing a full on activity.”

Sugawara hummed quietly as he nodded. “Well, this is what I was thinking.”

 

 

 

Shouyou was bent forward with his head resting against Natsu’s mattress. He hadn’t been home since his shift had ended at seven that morning, and he was exhausted, and thankful that Natsu was also tired. The two had napped together for most of the day until there was a soft knock on the door, jolting Shouyou awake immediately.

“Yachi, you scared me.” He mumbled as his friend walked into the room, delivering a coffee to his tired hands. “You’re also my savior, thank you.” He added soon after before looking over to Natsu; her eyes just barely opening from being woken.

“There’s a surprise out in the common area for everyone.” Yachi said before looking to the girl on the bed. “Natsu, how are you feeling?”

“Never better.” The girl said quietly, breathing much easier than she had been before her surgery. “What’s the surprise?”

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you!” Yachi said with a laugh. “Do you feel up to getting out of bed for a while?”

Natsu rubbed her eyes with balled up fists before nodding. “Yeah, I think I can do it.”

Yachi nodded once before scurrying out of the room, returning only a few moments later with a wheelchair. With Shouyou’s help, it took next to no time to transfer the small girl from the bed to the wheelchair along with all the IVs.

“I think you’re going to like this surprise.” Yachi said with a grin as she draped a blanket over Natsu so she could keep warm. The smaller Hinata beamed up at the nurse.

“I’m excited.”

“I’m excited too, Yachi. What’s going on?” Shouyou asked as he followed the two girls out of the room and down the hall.

Without even needing an answer from Yachi, he spotted Sugawara and Daichi in the common room, looking strangely out of place in the hospital for a change. He didn’t think he’d ever see either out of their work clothes in his life.

“Dr. Sugawara!” Natsu said, clapping her small hands together once they made it to the room. The doctor grinned as he looked at her.

“Hello Natsu, how are you feeling?”

“Fantastic now.”

“That’s good to hear.” He said before turning to Yachi. “If there are any other kids that want to come out and join, bring them out.”

Yachi nodded quickly and tugged at Shouyou’s sleeve to help her.

Suga turned back to Natsu after the others ran off and grinned once more. “I really liked your drawing, Natsu.”

Almost immediately, the girls face flushed a deep shade of red. “Y-you saw that?”

The doctor couldn’t help but laugh softly at her reaction before nodding. “I did, and it’s going to go on our fridge.” He said, nodding his head towards Daichi. “This is Daichi. He’s a nurse down in the emergency room with me.”

Natsu looked from Suga to Daichi and nodded slowly before keeping her eyes on Daichi.

“Are you his boyfriend?” she asked quietly, which startled the two adults. But Daichi nodded nonetheless.

“Yes, I am.”

“You’re very lucky because have you ever heard Doctor Sugawara sing? Wow.” Natsu said, eyes wide. “It’s like oowaaahhhh so good.”

As if on time, Shouyou and Yachi arrived with a few more children before moving to the other rooms. Suga and Daichi shared a glance before smirking. The Hinata’s were definitely one in the same.

“I think Shou has a boyfriend. He kept mentioning someone when he was napping earlier. Kar.. Ka… Yama… something…” Natsu rambled, and both of the adult’s eyebrows shot up.

“I knew it.” Daichi mumbled, earning a snort out of the doctor.

After all of the children had been brought into the room, they settled in front of Sugawara, with Daichi and Shouyou sitting off to the side.

“How many of you know, or remember who I am?” Suga asked, raising his hand to lead the kids. About a quarter of them raised their hands, and he wasn’t surprised. Most of them coming through the E.R. wouldn’t remember. “How many have heard of the Mermaid swimming through this floor?” A few more children raised their hands, and he was quite surprised by how fast new spread between the kids.

“Let’s go a different route. What is everyone’s favourite Disney movie?” he asked, and almost immediately the kids started shouting out different titles. He tried his hardest to single out a few and he nodded. “Alright, with that noted, who wants to have a sing along?” he asked as he pulled his phone from his pocket, immediately pulling up a search for the different songs. At least this time he came prepared with music.

“I think I heard The Lion King somewhere in there, yeah?”

“Yeah!” the choir of children shouted in front of him as he quickly typed on his phone.

“Alright, I think this is one we all know…” he said as he cleared his throat, waiting for the video to load on his phone.

“ _Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase…_ ” There was a quiet gasp between the children and he couldn’t help but smile at the looks of joy on their faces. “ _Hakuna Matata, ain’t no passing craze… It means no worries, for the rest of your days, it’s our problem free, philosophy…_ ”

“ _HAKUNA MATATA!!_ ”

And the afternoon continued as such, through different renditions of ‘A Whole New World’, ‘The Bare Necessities’, and of course and almost multiple times, ‘Let It Go’. But before Sugawara was done, of course, he found himself once again singing ‘Under The Sea’ with Natsu trying her hardest to sing along with him.

By the time everything was all said and done, the kids were all escorted back to their rooms all ready for an afternoon nap before dinner.

“Thank you, Doctor Sugawara!” Natsu said before she was wheeled back to her room, smiling as bright as ever. Suga could tell that was something else that ran in the Hinata family. “I hope you come back again, that was a lot of fun.”

Sugawara nodded slowly. “I can see what I can do.”

Natsu looked over the moon as Yachi took her back to her room, leaving Shouyou behind with Sugawara and Daichi.

“Thank you for doing this, Suga.” Hinata said quietly, turning to the doctor. “It’s rare to see her smile like _that_ lately, so thank you.”

“It was my pleasure, Hinata.” Suga said, offering a warm smile as Daichi stood up from the small chair he had been crouched on since they had arrived. He stretched his arms above his head before turning to Suga.

“You need to sing to me more often.” He said with a smirk, causing Hinata to look between the two in horror at the public display of, albeit lowkey, affection.

The couple noted Hinata’s look and both turned towards him, as if they had had a millisecond long telepathic conversation.

“So, “ Daichi started.

“You and Kageyama?” Suga finished.

Hinata felt his face heat up immediately and he turned on his heel. “I have to go. Right now. Immediately.” He said, voice cracking as he hurried towards Natsu’s room leaving the pair to laugh behind their hands.


	14. tsukishima & yamaguchi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karasuno general hospital lobby

There was a thought nagging at the back of Tsukishima’s head as he was bent over filling out forms and filing papers. He’d been working at the stack of papers on the desk for a good five hours without a break before he finally pushed himself back in his chair and stretched, the thought coming forth a little more as he forgot about his work. He took off his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes with the backs of his hands before setting the glasses back on his nose. He swiveled in his chair as the thoughts continued to plague his brain more and more, and had only gotten worse over the last week.

He needed to do something to fix it. He knew what, but it made him nervous. And Tsukishime Kei didn’t get nervous.

Absolutely not.

No.

He yawned quiet suddenly and shook his head, automatically slipping off of his chair. The halls were quiet, as expected at one in the morning, as Tsukishima made his way from behind the reception desk and around the corner. The headache-inducing fluorescent lights overhead dull the lights of the Crow’s Nest Café, but there was something else that made the café in question catch his eye.

And that one eye-catching thing was part of what was plaguing his brain for a week straight.

There were no customers around the café, which was no surprise. Visiting hours were long over, and most people up and moving were doctors, and those in the emergency room, and the people there were more inclined to go to the cafeteria instead of across the building to the small café.

Tsukishima smirked to mask his nervousness as he stepped up to the counter, unnoticed by the boy standing on the opposite side. He leaned forward and let his chin rest on his hand.

“So, you come here often?” he asked, giving himself a gold star for keeping his voice as normal as possible. He was normally one to hide any sort of emotion well, but something about the barista…

The worker in question jumped, startled by the other’s voice, causing him to almost drop the book he had been reading.

“Oh god, Tsukki, don’t do that.”

Tsukishima hid a quiet laugh behind his hand before standing back up straight as the other tried to straighten himself back out.

“Sorry, it couldn’t have been helped.”

Yamaguchi looked at the other in front of him with a raised eyebrow.

“If you hadn’t snuck up like a ninja…” he mumbled before moving around to the espresso machine to start making a drink, even though Tsukishima hadn’t asked for one.

Yamaguchi had Tsukki’s order down to a science, and the latter wasn’t going to complain about the discounts he’d been given. The first three times Yamaguchi charged him half price for his coffees, he tried his hardest to pay full price, but the freckled boy was far more stubborn than he appeared and gave in. His wallet was much happier.

But as Yamaguchi started up the espresso machine to make shots, the thoughts came charging back through Tsukishima’s mind and he closed his eyes, resting his head in his hands as he leaned on the counter.

“You feeling okay?” Yamaguchi asked, peering over the top of the espresso machine when he noticed the other duck his head.

“Ah. Yeah. Lots of paperwork.” It was half a lie, he did have a tone of paperwork to get through still, but it wasn’t difficult. But he soon found himself shaking his head. “Actually, there’s a lot on my mind.”

He internally kicked himself for speaking; he hadn’t planned on telling Yamaguchi. He had to think of a cover and quick, but nothing else could come to mind _except_ Yamaguchi.

“Want to talk about it?” Yamaguchi offered as he steamed a cup of milk, glancing in Tsukishima’s direction every few moments with a look of concern.

“I’m not sure.” He muttered quietly, lifting his head back up as he watched the barista pour the milk on top of the espresso shots. Of course he wanted to talk about it, but all the same, Tsukishima didn’t talk about emotions. He didn’t talk about his feelings or what was going through his mind. But there was a pull when Yamaguchi set down the coffee in front of him that made him want to speak.

There was something about Yamaguchi in general that made him want to speak. There was something about Yamaguchi, full stop. Period, the end.

And there was a moment when the paper cup was set down that their eyes met, and Tsukishima tried with all his might to not think of the red filling his cheeks, and he tried to not focus on all the freckles on the other’s face, or… oh god, he could feel the word vomit coming.

“I like you and we should go out.” He said, almost inaudibly as he tried to clamp his mouth shut to stop himself from saying the one thing that had been playing in his mind over anything else.

And Yamaguchi in that moment was _so glad_ that he had successfully placed the cup of coffee down and had pulled his hand away to a safe distance once the words falling off of Tsukki’s lips registered in his tired mind.

“I, uh, I mean…” Tsukishima stammered, and it was _so_ out of character for him he had no idea what he was saying or doing or even how to react to himself. So he grabbed his coffee and set down a couple bills before turning on his heel. “I have to go.”

Yamaguchi was stunned silent for only a minute and once he realized he was staring at the back of Tsukki’s head, he sprung into action. “Wait!” He cried, but Tsukki kept walking back to his desk and forgetting about the money on the counter, Yamaguchi ran for the café door and scurried out. “Wait, Tsukki!”

Tsukishima once more mentally kicked himself for going back to his desk. There was nowhere to hide from Yamaguchi, who was still right behind him.”

“Just wait a sec.” Yamaguchi tried again and Tsukki gave in with a sigh, wincing slightly because he had forgotten a lid for his coffee and a small drop of hot steamed milk spilled over onto his finger. He slowly turned back around to face the other boy.

“I don’t want to talk about it, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima said, with a bit harsher of a tone than intended, but it seemed to go over the other’s head as the barista stood, shaking his head.

“I know you probably don’t, but you never gave me half a second to respond to that question.” And now Yamaguchi’s voice was shaking from realizing what had actually happened.

“I already know the answer.” Tsukishima muttered, sipping his latte with a surprised hum at the hazelnut flavor the other had snuck into it.

“Is that so?” Yamaguchi asked, squinting slightly at the taller boy.

“Yes. So I am sorry to have bothered you with such a stupid question.”

As Tsukishima once again turned to walk away, Yamaguchi yelled out yet again. “Wait!” And this time he complied. Yamaguchi sighed, loudly. “What are you _talking_ about?”

“Why would you go out with someone like me?” Tsukishima asked bluntly.

Yamaguchi pondered for a moment before shaking his head. “What kind of question is that? Why would I go out with you? Jeez, Tsukki. Why _wouldn’t_ I go out with you? Y-you’re handsome,” at this, Yamaguchi’s face turned a brilliant scarlet colour, “and from what I’ve noticed, you try to act all cool and collected but you’re actually sweet. R-remember, you drove me home and let me sleep in your car? That is when… That is when I knew I really liked you.” Yamaguchi rambled, stuttering over words with his shaky, nervous voice and Tsukishima wanted to stop him from being so nervous. But all the same, he had been feeling the exact same way not that long before. What took him by surprise a split second later was Yamaguchi bowing low. “So please, ask me again.”

Tsukishima tried his best to ignore his heart beating rapidly and probably unhealthily within his chest and he had never been more thankful to be in a hospital in case he was having a heart attack. He gripped his coffee a bit tighter. “First, please stop bowing. This is ridiculous.”

“Please, ask me again.” Yamaguchi repeated, still bowed, though let himself back up a moment after, wincing as his hand moved to rub his own back.

There was a brief but awkward pause between the two before Tsukishima sighed, once more trying to get the courage to repeat the question that had not meant to slip out.

“Would you like to go out some time?”

Without a single second of hesitation, and a bright grin growing on his face, Yamaguchi nodded. “Of course!” Though it fell a moment later when a bell rang. He turned his head to see someone standing at the counter, and he remembered Tsukki’s money sitting right in the open. “Ah, damn it!” He muttered to himself, glancing back to the other with an apologetic look, but Tsukishima nodded as Yamaguchi ran back into the café.

With a new development between the two, Tsukishima walked back to his desk with enough energy to get a few more files done between the excessive thoughts of Yamaguchi, and the look on his face when he had answered him properly and how it would be nice to kiss the smile off of his face—

“No, no.” He muttered to himself as he shook his head, slipping back into his chair with his coffee firmly planted on the desk. He did _not_ need to think about kissing Yamaguchi while he was filling in paperwork about sick patients.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) it's taken me like twenty minutes to post this. thanks ao3.
> 
> 2) thank you for all the comments and kudos so far!! they mean a lot and motivate me to keep writing!!!
> 
> 3) i can finally post my tumblr! you can find me at [@keijjis](http://keijjis.tumblr.com) if you have any questions or anything else!


	15. iwaizumi & oikawa, kageyama & hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cardiac intensive care unit & emergency.

Iwaizumi heard clattering in the kitchen alongside a cheerful humming. He grunted quietly as he rolled over and felt the other side of the bed was empty and the sheets were cool. He tried to open his eyes but the light glaring in from the hallway forced them shut again, and he found himself rolling back over onto his side to hide his face in his pillow.

It was mere seconds later when the door opened wider and Iwaizumi felt the bed dip at the end before a body came to straddle him over the blankets.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa sang, the most cheerful he’d been in weeks. “Guess what day it is!”

It took him a moment to think, his brain was still half asleep and it was too early for most of Oikawa’s shenanigans. But he played along anyway, turning his head to the side so he could speak without being muffled by the pillow.

“It’s Friday.”

There was a brief pause before Oikawa answered, “Well, you’re not wrong. But no, guess what day it is!”

Iwaizumi sighed and tried to ignore the excited wiggle Oikawa had as he sat on him. His brain was otherwise coming up blank.

“What day is it?”

“Intern change day!” Oikawa cried, and everything made perfect sense to Iwaizumi. Ever since Kageyama had become Oikawa’s intern, the doctor hadn’t wanted to get out of bed for his shifts. And there he was wide-awake before Iwaizumi for the first time in weeks. “Goodbye Tobio-chan and hello someone _way better_ and _way smarter_ than Tobio-chan!”

“Right.” Iwaizumi mumbled before forcing himself to roll onto his back from his side. Oikawa got the hint and lifted off of him before sitting back down on his hips. There was a giant grin on the doctor’s face as he looked down at the other. “What time is it?”

“Five o’clock.” Oikawa said, leaning forward and holding himself up on his arms on either side of Iwaizumi’s head, grin not faltering.

“How are you functioning this well at five?”

“It’s going to be a good day, Iwaizumi. I can feel it,” was all Oikawa said before placing a small kiss on the other’s forehead. “A really good day,” he added before kissing his cheeks. Their eye’s met briefly before Iwaizumi spoke.

“I know what you’re thinking but I have morning breath.”

At that, Iwaizumi _knew_ Oikawa was in a great mood because despite his words, he still swooped in and let their lips connect and Iwaizumi supposed if it was five in the morning, they had more than enough time to waste.

 

“I’m having a moment of déjà vu.” Iwaizumi said as he stepped out of the car two hours later. He pulled his phone from his jacket to see that, yes, they were in fact late. Not by much, but late. Again. On intern day. _Again_. All because a certain doctor couldn’t keep his hands to himself.

It was 100% all Oikawa’s fault and 0% Iwaizumi’s fault. Completely not his fault.

Oikawa sighed as he closed the car door behind him and locked both with the fob on his keys.

“You worry too much Iwa-chan, you’re going to go prematurely grey. Besides, we’re fine.” Oikawa muttered as he sidled up to the other’s side, letting their free hands come together, fingers intertwining. “We’re only like five minutes late. And, we’re both at fault.”

“It’s all you’re fault.” Iwaizumi was quick to say, glancing over at Oikawa as they walked towards the hospital’s main entrance. There was a smirk on the doctor’s face, and Iwaizumi wanted to make it go away, but he was running out of time. They were still creeping around the subject of them being together in the company of their colleagues, and while Kageyama had interrupted them countless times over the last few weeks (another reason Oikawa was thrilled to be getting rid of him) the intern had managed to keep his mouth shut despite the different shades of red his face and neck turned each time he walked into Oikawa’s office to find them in rather _suggestive_ positions.

As the couple walked through the doors of the hospital, their hands fell to their sides and while Iwaizumi put all the blame on the doctor for being late, he missed the heat of the hand in his own. He wanted to tell people, but he wasn’t sure if it was okay yet. He wanted to be open about his relationship, but he didn’t know if he was ready or if he was ready for how people would react. Sure, he knew about Sugawara and Sawamura, and of course he knew of Kuroo and Kozume, but he felt that he and Oikawa were different and that they’d be reprimanded for their actions, even though even deeper down he knew they weren’t the only two making bad decisions in the hospital; in their work place.

_Okay_ , Iwaizumi thought, _maybe it’s about 25% my fault._

The pair walked into the elevator moments later and ascended up to their floor. The ride was silent aside from Oikawa’s cheerful humming and Iwaizumi couldn’t take his eyes off the man in front of him. It felt like it had been forever since he last looked this relaxed, rested, and happy.

“Who do you think it will be?” Iwaizumi asked as they stepped out of the elevator a short time later, walking down the hall towards Oikawa’s office.

Perks of dating a doctor? He didn’t need to use one of the staff room lockers for his things.

“I am one hundred percent okay with anyone _but_ _him_.” Oikawa mumbled as they stepped into his office. “And look, we made it in time, I haven’t seen any interns on the floor since we got here.”

“We’ve literally been here two seconds.”

“So we aren’t late, and you can stop worrying.”

“I wasn’t worrying.” Iwaizumi lied, though he knew five minutes was nothing compared to, say, five hours. Not speaking from experience of course.

And it was actually that instance he realized that he hadn’t seen _anyone_ on their floor.

“Hey, Tooru…” Iwaizumi muttered, frowning. He turned around and poked his head out of the office to look down the long hallway they had just walked up. Aside from the regular beeping coming from patients rooms, it was dead quite.

“Hm?”

Iwaizumi stepped back into the room and turned to the doctor, frown still on his face. “Where is everyone?”

He could almost see the realization setting into Oikawa as the doctor set down a file and raised his head to look at him. After a beat, he cleared his throat.

“Iwa-chan, please check the phones in the nurses station and get back to me. I’ll prepare for… um, something.”

Iwaizumi stood for a moment and just stared at Oikawa, wondering how on earth the man made it through med school, because he was sure, ‘um, something,’ wasn’t any sort of medical procedure. But he nodded and did as he was told anyway, and was relieved to find an actual person at the nurse’s station. The poor girl looked like she’d been run off her feet for three days straight, loose hairs falling in every direction out of her ponytails.

“What’s going on?” Iwaizumi asked as she watched the nurse scoop up three separate charts.

“Everything is fine on the floor, please go down to emergency with Doctor Oikawa. Please, Iwaizumi-san, I have the floor covered. Patients have breakfast and I’m working on the last half of meds before I start vitals....”

“Wait, what?” Iwaizumi asked, eyes wide. That wasn’t what he had been expecting to hear.

“There’s ambulance after ambulance coming in, a train derailed or something. I sent everyone downstairs, all hands on deck you know. All the interns are there, Nekomata won’t be reassigning them until this has all been sorted. Please, you two need to go.”

“Why didn’t anyone call us? We would have been here sooner?”

“It only happened a few minutes before you arrived otherwise someone would have called. Please, just go downstairs.”

Iwaizumi nodded and ran back down the hall as Oikawa emerged from his office, wide-eyed and pale faced.

“We need to go.” They both said in unison and both the doctor and nurse made their way to emergency.

 

 

-

 

When Hinata had arrived at the hospital that morning, he hadn’t been expecting to spend another day in emergency. He had swung by the café for a coffee for both himself and Kageyama, and got the latest news on Yamaguchi’s adventures with the scowling boy behind the desk in the lobby. It was nice to see Yamaguchi as smiley as he was, and it brightened Hinata’s day.

He had gone up to the fifth floor common room where they were going to be reassigned. And after giving Kageyama his coffee, and totally _not_ a kiss on the cheek when he arrived, all of the interns that had shown up so far were escorted down to the emergency room.

Immediately, Hinata found himself back in the swing of things after working under Doctor Sugawara for the two weeks. He knew the ward like the back of his hand, and as patient after patient rolled in from the train derailment, he did his best to not become overwhelmed. He hadn’t seen the ward this full ever.

“Alright people, I know this is my ward but I need everyone to do what they can.” Sugawara called over everyone as he stormed past Kageyama and Hinata, who were standing with a woman who was having difficulty staying awake from the loss of blood. “Interns please double up. I know you know what you’re doing but I need you to all be here for each other right now. Give everyone a hand when you can, we’re in for a long day.”

Hinata’s eyes trailed after Sugawara and he felt horrible knowing the man had been scheduled to leave that morning. The bags under his eyes were dark and he’d never seen the doctor look so frazzled.

Hinata was brought back to the current situation when he felt a hand on his own, and he realized he had been holding the bars on the patient’s bed so tight his knuckles had turned white and she had lifted her hand to get his attention.

“Let’s get you to a more private area, shall we?” Hinata said before steering the stretcher towards a curtained off area.

Kageyama and Hinata worked together quietly as they took the patients vitals and stitched up any of her open wounds while cleaning up the bleeding. Hinata worked at a gash on her leg while Kageyama checked her over, asking her questions to keep her awake. He asked any questions he could think of from what her name was to what she did for a living, anything to get her mind off of the accident.

“I was – I was going to see my husband,” she said after a moment while Kageyama checked over her arms for any injuries. They hadn’t found anything broken yet. “I had – I had some really – really great news,” she continued, eyeing Kageyama. “Can you – make sure – the baby is okay?”

At the mention of baby, Hinata and Kageyama’s heads both whipped to look at the woman laying on the bed and Kageyama was quick to nod while Hinata looked slightly startled, but finished up the stitch on her leg.

“Hinata, stay here, I’ll go call Doctor Kuroo or Bokuto.” Kageyama offered as Hinata nodded, clipping the thread and putting down his tools.

Kageyama hurried out of the small curtained off area and to the nursing station, dodging between other doctors and nurses and squinting through the crowd to see if he could find either of the doctors he was looking for before having to call them. But by the time he reached the nurses station, he had had no luck and reached over to page either of them.

“Doctor Kuroo or Doctor Bokuto to Emergency 31, Doctor Kuroo or Doctor Bokuto to Emergency 31, thank you.” He said into the phone before turning back to the room with Hinata and the woman.

When he had returned, Hinata’s face was right up close to the woman’s and Kageyama stepped back.

“What are you doing?” he asked, frowning.

“I was trying to make her stay awake with more questions but I couldn’t think of any questions that you hadn’t already asked and she said she was feeling tired but I kept trying to keep her talking and she nodded off. I understand she’s tired and sleep is the best medicine but we need her to—”

“You rang?” a voice from behind Kageyama interrupted Hinata’s rambling and the woman on the bed jumped, started out of her sleep by the new voice, before a groan took over from her sudden movement.

“She was in the train accident, and she’s pregnant, so we both figured we’d ask someone with a bit more experience.” Kageyama explained, bowing his head slightly towards the doctor that had stepped up beside him.

“Doctor Kageyama is always so professional,” the other doctor spoke with a smirk, his black hair as wild as ever as he stepped into the curtained room towards the woman, “And I’m Doctor Kuroo. I work up in the women’s health unit so I will take over from here.” He offered a wide grin before turning to the two interns. “Doctor Hinata, can you please go see if Kiyoko can squeeze someone through for a scan to make sure there is no internal bleeding,” he started, and Hinata quickly nodded before scurrying off as Kuroo turned to Kageyama, “and Doctor Kageyama, can you please go up to my floor and prepare for an ultrasound, I trust you remember how. I’ll bring Mrs….” Kageyama quickly handed over the patient’s chart, “Sawada upstairs as soon as I clear it with Sugawara.”

“Yes sir,” was all Kageyama said before hurrying out of the room and up to the women’s health unit where he had been an intern under the care of Doctor Bokuto the previous semester.


	16. adults, sugawara & oikawa, shiratorizawa, asahi & noya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the sky & shiratorizawa & emergency.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shows up a year late with starbucks* h-heeeeyyyy....

Takeda Ittetsu gripped the controls of the helicopter tight as the aircraft rose off of the ground, into the sky, and high over the smoke billowing off of burning train cars.  Aside from the smoke, it was an otherwise clear day and it was Takeda’s favourite kind of day to fly on.  Over the sounds of the propellers whirring above him, beeping and frantic yet hushed voices behind him was all he could hear through the headset he wore, kept him in check that this was by no means a joyride.

Out of the corner of his eye, one of the paramedics fell into the seat beside him and he chanced a quick glance at the blond man.  He could see sweat on his cheeks and his brow was furrowed.

“How’s the patient?”  Takeda asked, quickly turning back to watching out the window, steering the helicopter in the direction of Karasuno General Hospital.

They had taken the helicopter out by chance, not exactly sure if they’d need it for the train derailment as they knew  _ all _ of the ambulances in the area had been dispatched, but this trip happened to be their fourth so far that morning.  When they had arrived at the scene the first time, Takeda could barely break his eyes away enough to land the helicopter in a safe area.  There were cars scattered across an entire field to one side, and one car into an apartment building on the other side.

He wanted to help so bad as he watched everything around the helicopter, but there was nothing he could do.  He was simply a helicopter pilot with only a few stages of first aid knowledge.  But the paramedics he worked with were good, and they were the only reason he could stay relaxed in such a gruesome situation. 

“Definite internal bleeding, a couple broken ribs and broken arm and leg, and they’re going to need to check his head for any trauma.  It looks like he bumped his head pretty hard, there’s blood in his hair…” the paramedic said, turning around in his seat to watch the other paramedic keeping a close eye on the patient.

The hospital came into view shortly after.

“Are we going back to the scene once he’s dropped off?”  Takeda asked as he aimed for the landing pad outside the emergency ward.

“Probably.  We might be taking some patients to Shira, but there haven’t been any complaints on our emergency’s end yet about running out of beds, but they have to be close.”

After the helicopter had landed, Takeda turned to the paramedic and smiled.  “You’ve been doing great, Ukai-kun.  We’ll grab a drink after this day ends.”

Takeda noted the slight blush on the man’s cheeks as he stood up from the passenger seat to help take the patient inside.  Takeda sat back in his seat and sighed, a fluttery feeling in his gut at the thought of Ukai’s blush.  
  


Sugawara bit the inside of his lip as he heard the helicopter landing yet again outside.  The emergency room was starting to become overrun with filled beds, other doctors and nurses, and panicked people trying to find their loved ones.  His head was pounding, he was well into his fourteenth hour on the floor and he had so been looking forward to going home to enjoy a nice glass of wine, not even caring if it was eight o’clock in the morning.  He had no idea when he'd get to go home.

He stepped around the desk and into the nurse’s station and gripped the back of one of the empty chairs.  His eyes fell shut as he took a deep breath.  He needed to focus.  Of all times, now was the time to focus.  His ward couldn’t be without him in this mess.

“Are you okay?”

Suga jumped slightly as he felt a hand move over his shoulder, squeezing gently.  He whipped his head to the side to see a face he  _ had _ been expecting.  In the chaos, he had forgotten he had paged the doctor.

“Right, yes.  Sorry, Oikawa.  Bed’s 3, 25, and 48 are all definitely cardiac related.  Your intern is working on a patient with Doctor Kuroo and Hinata, we have the interns paired off for this, sorry.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened and a huge grin broke across his face, and Sugawara was almost horrified until realized he actually had, in a roundabout way, given the man a gift.

“You just made my day, Kou-chan!”

Sugawara winced at the nickname but nodded, deciding to just give it to him.

“3, 25, and 48?  Say, aren’t we running out of beds?”

Suga nodded as his head turned towards the doors, where he saw another stretcher being brought in off of the helicopter.

“Yes, this will probably be one of the last.  I hope Shiratorizawa is more open…”

Oikawa clicked his tongue as he stepped back out of the nurse’s station.  “Good luck, Ushiwaka.”

 

Across town, Shirtatorizawa was  _ not _ more open.  In fact, the hospital was at least half the size of Karasuno General Hospital.  The units were far more specialized than that of the general hospital, and they didn’t have the space or the beds for the incoming trauma patients.  Spare beds from the cancer facility attached were being rolled across to the emergency room as quick as they were being filled.

“Where are they all going to go?”

The small emergency room was already at the brink of exploding.  There were beds lined down the hall with bleeding and broken patients.  Nurses had abandoned their floors in order to help, leaving the rest of the hospital dangerously understaffed.

“We just have to do our best.”  Doctor Ushijima Wakatoshi finally answered his colleague after the final bed in the emergency room had been filled.  “Tendou, start on that end of the hall.  I’ll make sure helicopters are rerouted to another hospital and then I’ll start over here.  Everyone else, just start where you can.”

“There’s so much blood…” whimpered one of the few interns causing most of the doctors in earshot to look at him.

“You’re a doctor, Goshiki.  There is going to be blood.”

“Sorry, Doctor Semi.”

 

“Alright little man, how are you feeling?”

Nishinoya looked down at the child on the bed, eyes puffy and red from crying but finally having settled down.  Noya noted his breathing was shaky and his eyes were darting every which direction, clearly overstimulated from everything going on around him.  And Nishinoya really couldn't blame him, especially after everything that had happened that morning.

“I’m going to take you somewhere quieter, okay?  Does that sound good?  And then we can talk.”  Noya glanced at the boy and sighed when he felt his pager buzz against his hip.  He quickly glanced at it to make sure that his instincts were correct before unlocking the wheels.

“Where’s my mom?”  the boy in the bed finally asked as Noya, with some difficulty, steered the bed from the emergency stall to head to pediatrics.

Noya bit the inside of his lip as he tried to think of something to say, but instead smiled.  “Your mother is with a very lovely doctor named Bokuto.  You will be able to see her soon.”

Noya pushed the bed into the elevator, and once the doors shut, the boy’s head slowly turned to look at him.  “Where is my doctor?”

Nishinoya bit his tongue before saying something terrible to the child, and instead forced a smile onto his face.  “I am your doctor, kid!”

The boy frowned and shook his head.  “You’re like twelve.”

“You can’t say that when you  _ are _ twelve!”

The elevator doors rang before sliding open, just in time for Asahi to come into view.  Nishinoya’s heart skipped at the sight but his head whipped to the side once the boy spoke again.

“Oh, thank god.  A real doctor.”

Noya’s hand pressed against his face as Asahi walked over, frowning.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, this is your patient now.  I’m not a real doctor.”  Noya muttered as he pushed the bed down the hall.  “His mother is with Bokuto.  I don’t know the extent of everything, but he’s got some broken bones and a concussion.  Possible surgery on the leg, but Kozume is so swamped…”

Asahi followed after taking the chart from the foot of the bed.  He listened to Noya as he read over everything that had been taken down in the ER.  After the bed had been locked into place, Asahi asked the boy a few questions before being relieved by one of the nurses, leaving the two doctor’s to slip out together.

“He called me twelve.”  Nishinoya muttered as soon as they were out of earshot.  He knew he should head back to the emergency room, but he needed a moment of quiet.  And it says a lot when the children’s unit is quieter than emergency.

“How is it down there?”  Asahi asked instead, watching Nishinoya with concern on his face.

“It’s crazy.  There’s so much blood…”

“Oh…”

“And  _ that _ look is exactly why I am down there instead of you.”

The taller man sighed and a soft, ‘thank you’ left his lips which was followed by silence.  The two doctor’s eyes met momentarily before they both looked away, cheeks both turning a deep shade of red at being caught staring.

“I, uh, should get back down there.”  Noya found himself saying, stepping away from the other.

“R-Right, I should get back to work.”

“I-I’ll see you in a bit.”

As the two separated, the small blond nurse leaning against the nurse’s station with a stack of files let her jaw drop.

“You have to be  _ joking… _ ” she muttered to herself before slamming all the files onto the desk.  “Those two are worse than Hinata and Kageyama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so it's been a year and i didn't so much as forget about this fic i just.. uh, literally have no excuse. and i hate not finishing works, so here i am. so sorry for the wait, hopefully my other things kept you entertained if you stuck around for them.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are the bees-knees.
> 
> you can find me @ [plisstsky](http://plisstsky.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
